Una vez mas y con sentimiento
by Inquisidor117
Summary: La Muerte le pide ayuda a Harry Potter para liderar nuevamente con la Guerra en la que el ya ha salido victorioso, armado con conocimiento de un futuro diferente el tiene que encontrar la forma de cumplir la profecía mientras esquiva manipulaciones de sus antiguos aliados y recluta un ejército propio. HarryxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter uno de los héroes mas respetados y temidos del mundo mágico nunca había tenido una fácil, desde ser tratado como un esclavo por sus abusivos parientes, hasta tener que lidera con uno de los Señores Oscuros mas poderosos de la historia siendo apenas un niño de 11 años con apenas un poco de entrenamiento y conocimiento en las artes mágicas

Aun así, contra viento y marea, de algún modo se las arreglo para siempre hacer retroceder a ese Señor Oscuro, algunos podrían decir que fuer gracias al apoyo de sus amigos que casi siempre se encontraban a su lado en todas las adversidades, pero al final Harry tenía su propia opinión que, aunque fuera completamente egoísta y arrogante, era realmente la verdad

Al final, fue siempre solo Harry Potter quien se enfrentó de cara contra todo lo que el destino tenia para arrojarle, fue el quien tenia la carga de la profecía, fue el quien siempre estaba cara cara con Voldemort en cualquier escenario de batalla

…y fue de su mano que termino con este Señor Oscuro

A pesar de haber ganado, en su opinión, de algún modo la segunda guerra de sangre, Harry Potter sentía que había perdido mucho mas que ganado, sus padres, su padrino Sirius, su padrino honorario Remus y finalmente su infancia, al final todo lo más querido para el se le había rebatado por mucho tiempo y sin importar lo que digieran sus amigos y gran parte de Mundo Mágico, esto era lo que mas atormentaba al joven héroe

Pero el destino no había terminado con él, más pronto que tarde las consecuencias de la guerra lo alcanzaron, su estatus de "héroe" solo alentó a las masas de Gran Bretaña a seguirlo como si fuera la rencarnación de Merlín, por lo que se vio obligado a convertirse en una figura publica y sobre todo política

Durante los años siguientes de la guerra, Harry Potter se convirtió en el Ministro de Magia de Gran Bretaña y con ayuda de muchos de sus amigos sobrevivientes comenzaron a reformar el gobierno para ser más justo, muchos esperaban que al ser "aprendiz" del caído Señor de la Luz, Harry también predicara lo de que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero Gran Bretaña obtuvo su primer gran shock después de la Guerra

Al subir al poder, el ahora Ministro Harry Potter reformo rápidamente al cuerpo Auror para regresar el orden y seguridad a los ciudadanos de Gran Bretaña, pero no solo fue eso, para aquellos que no estaba haciendo esta labor tenían una orden dada por Harry: Cazar a los Mortifagos sobrevivientes a la Guerra sin importar a que estatus social pertenecían, además tenían autorizado el uso de fuerza letal para tal propósito

La historia de Gran Bretaña nombro a este acto como "La Gran Purga" ya que durante dos largos años los Mortifagos fueron completamente Cazados por las ordenes de Harry, aquellos que capturaban eran enjuiciados e interrogados con Veritaserum para después ser besados por un Dementor, otros quienes se oponían eran asesinados por los Aurores cuando intentaban escapar o enfrentarlos, al final muchos personas y familias de gran renombre en el gobierno fueron destruidas y asesinadas

Los amigos de Harry se oponían con gran ferocidad a las ordenes importadas por Harry citando varias veces lo que "Albus Dumbledore haría" y el cómo estaba decepcionando a Albus Dumbledore y sus padres por los actos que cometía contra los Mortifagos, Harry simplemente se deshacía de ellos diciendo que los muertos no podían opinar o que obtendría lo que merecía cuando muriera, esto provo cientos de conflictos entre el grupo hasta llegar a su desintegración al terminar la "Purga"

Aun así, los examigos de Harry no pudieron hacer nada en contra de él, ya que Gran Bretaña lo alababa por ser quien vengo a todos los muertos por la Guerra e hizo pagar a los seguidores de Señor Oscuro por sus pecados, con estas acciones Harry no solo se gano el respeto de Gran Bretaña, sino que también el respeto Internacional al ser una de las pocas personas que verdaderamente hacia algo para el mejoramiento y la seguridad del Mundo Mágico

Al final de todo y sin importarle mucho la opinión de quienes aun eran fieles a Albus Dumbledore, Harry había reformado el Gobierno de su país, eliminando a todos los que pudieran oponerse a él y su régimen, asegurándose de que ningún nuevo Señor Oscuro se levantara por lo menos durante el siguiente siglo en su país

Finalmente, al retirarse de su mandato como Ministro de Magia, Harry Potter disfruto lo poco que había ganado en la vida, ser el Señor de las Casas más Antiguas y Nobles de Potter, Black y Peverell le había dado el derecho de que por ley podría tener tres esposas, si bien esto le fue completamente incomodo cuando se enteró, de alguna lo había logrado aceptar cuando tres mujeres hermosas lograron romper todas las barreras que había puesto en su corazón

A pesar de negarlo por mucho tiempo, a Harry realmente le había afectado mucho perder a sus amigos cuando tomo esas decisiones en el Ministerio, perdió a sus dos mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, había perdido a la mujer que en ese entonces amaba demasiado Ginny Weasley, después de esta perdida casi se había enfocado por completo a su trabajo

Fue una bendición para el que la Jefa de Departamento de Seguridad Mágica Susan Bones evitara centrarse por completo en su trabajo y en una creciente depresión cuando comenzó una amistad con él, poco después se le había unido la Directora del Hospital San Mungo Daphne Greengrass quien bajo las ordenes de Harry había tomado el puesto para poner nuevamente el funcionamiento del Hospital

Al haber sido ambas amigas de él durante Hogwarts, aunque estuvieron en casa diferentes esto no había evitado que de alguna forma se hicieran amigos durante el quinto año, ambas al saber de lo que llamaron "Traición" no pudieron evitar preocuparse por el y hacer lo que fuera necesario para que no cayera en depresión de la cual ambas estaban seguras de que no saldría y podrían hacer una gran estupidez por eso

Durante la mitad de su mandato como Ministro, Harry había tenido un encuentro no deseado con Pansy Parkinson, durante este encuentro el propio Harry había quedado en shock cuando Pansy había ofrecido completamente la lealtad absoluta de la Casa Parkinson a él, con esto en juego, el Ministerio la había interrogado personalmente bajo Veritaserum para saber el porqué de tal decisión

Las cosas que ella le conto bajo la poción de la verdad fueron completamente inesperadas para él, sin duda alguna a pesar de las reformas del gobierno, a Harry le había quedado claro que el sistema era completamente de la Edad Media donde la Nobleza aun existía, por lo tanto fue un shock para el enterarse que la Casa Noble y Antigua de Parkinson era una casa vasalla de la Casa Potter durante cientos de años, ella explico que era el deber jurado de los Parkinson obedecer y proteger a los miembros de la Casa Potter y esto lo habían hecho con gran efectividad durante cientos de años hasta el punto de que había veces había matrimonios entra los Herederos de ambas Casas

Además, Pansy había admitido que en esta generación se suponía que ambos crecieran juntos para que ella pudiera hacer el deber jurado de su familia y tal vez pudieran llegar al matrimonio ya que por primer vece en varios años había Herederos de ambos lados de tenían la misma edad, lamentablemente para los Parkinson esto cambio cuando Lucius Malfoy logro engañar a su padre Ciel Parkinson para que firmara un contrato de esclavitud de la casa Parkinson a la Casa Malfoy, al lograrlo había ordenado con una gran sonrisa que traicionaran a sus verdaderos señores y se juraran al Señor Oscuro

A este punto Harry no sabían con exactitud como proceder ya que sabia que ella no podía mentirle bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, una parte de el estaba completamente furiosa con los Malfoy por lo que le hicieron a la Casa que se suponía que debería de estar aliado con el en la Guerra, por otra Pansy Parkinson había sido su enemiga durante Hogwarts y aun no perdonaba todo lo que le había hecho

Siguiendo con el interrogatorio y dándole una nueva dosis de Veritaserum, Pansy continuo explicando como ella era obligada a obedecer a Draco todo el tiempo en todo lo que decía y hacia en contra de su verdadero señor, también el como ella junto con su familia habían sido "castigados" por la Magia al haber traicionado a la Casa Potter haciéndolos Mágicamente mas débiles que el promedio, fue gracias a esto que ella era una de las brujas más débiles de Slytherin y también gracias a esta condición fue que evito ser violada por los jóvenes Mortifagos ya que pensaban que su "debilidad" era contagiosa

_-un pensamiento estúpido-_ pensó Harry mientras la chica terminaba su historia, el contrato de esclavitud se rompió cuando la Casa Malfoy fue exterminada por los Aurores de Harry dándole así la libertad a la chica frente a el para poder venir pidiendo perdón a su verdadero señor

Aquí es donde Harry tuvo más dificultad para pensar en la situación, Ciel Parkinson y Elizabeth Parkinson fueron Mortifagos conocidos y capturados por los Aurores después de su juicio fueron besados por los Dementores bajo las ordenes directas de Harry, ahora la ultima de su casa, su hija se encontraba frente a él informándole cosas que no sabían en lo absoluto y dado su casa nuevamente a su servicio

Al final del día Pansy Parkinson la no estar verdaderamente marcada con la Marca Oscura en su brazo, revivió los juramentos de la Casa Parkinson al servicio de la Casa Potter, diciéndole a Harry más de una vez que ni ella ni sus padres lo llegaron a odia por la decisión que tomo al besarlos, ya que a los ojos de los padres de la chica este era el modo en redimirse ante por la traición a la Casa que juraron defender y apoyar

Un par de años después, las tres chicas que de alguna manera logaron hacerse amiga, Harry con la ayuda de las tres chicas había logrado aceptar el hecho de que por ley tenia que tomar tres esposas, su deseo de revivir la Casa Potter tendría que ser al par de las Casas Black y Peverell ya que la Magia Familiar de estas casas evitaba que fueran absorbida por cualquier otra

Un año más tarde después de que las cosas de reforma en el Ministerio comenzaron a disminuir, Susan Bones se convirtió en la Señora Susan Peverell, Matriarca de las Casas Peverell y Bones, al ser una casa patriarcal sus hijos llevarían el apellido Peverell mientras que sus hijas tomarían el apellido Bones siendo esta una casa Matriarcal

Daphne Greengrass se convirtió en la Señora Daphne Black Matriarca de la Casa Black y Regente de la casa Greengrass, al ser ambas casas patriarcales el primer hijo de Daphne llevaría Black por apellido mientras que su segundo hijo llevaría Greengrass

Pansy Parkinson se convirtió en la Señora Pansy Potter Matriarca de la Casa Potter y Parkinson, al igual que con Daphne se decidió que su primer hijo llevaría Potter de apellido mientras que el segundo llevaría Parkinson para así poder reconstruir su Casa

Finalmente, Harry obtuvo el "final Feliz" que por el que tanto lucho en toda su vida, al retirarse del Ministerio pudo disfrutar de la felicidad de tener una familia propia con tres esposas que estaban más que felices de proporcionarle los hijos e hijas que tanto deseaba

* * *

Capítulo 1, Renacimiento del Diablo

Harry Potter… El niño que vivió…. El elegido… El Ministro tirano…. El Señor Obscuro Potter… El Rey Demonio…

Tantos títulos que de cierta manera eran reales, ser el niño que vivió cuando todos los demás habían muerto por la maldición asesina, ser el elegido que derrotaría al Señor Oscuro Voldemort solo porque nadie tenía los pantalones para hacerlo, ser el Ministro tirano y el nuevo Señor Oscuro que los Mortifagos temían y querían que todos les creyeran y finalmente ser el Rey Demonio que sus amigos más cercanos abandonaron por no seguir el camino que Albus Dumbledore había seguido de segundas oportunidades

Personalmente le gustaba ese título "El Rey Demonio" que no conocía lo que era la piedad para sus enemigos, que seguía el camino que en el que él creía y no uno que un viejo senil había demostrado que solo lo llevaría a su destrucción, junto a sus esposas había demostrado lo que ese Rey Demonio lograba hacer al llevar a Gran Bretaña Mágica a una nueva era de paz y prosperidad bajo su mandato

Pero para el Rey Demonio Harry Potter parecía que ahora nada de eso importaba, había vivido una buena vida después de dejar el Ministerio para vivir junto a sus esposas e hijos el resto de sus días, en días de felicidad y tristes habían estado junto a él ya que a sus hijos les inculco que la familia era lo primero en todo el mundo

Y ahora finamente, se encontraba en un lugar sumamente familiar para él, aquel lugar donde comenzó toda su aventura en el Mundo Mágico

La estación King's Cross, el lugar donde se encontró por última vez con aquel viejo que había manipulado en exceso su vida, a pesar de tener las mejores intenciones para él, solo causo mucho más daño que el propio Voldemort a sus ojos

"Duros pensamientos, pero verdaderamente ciertos desde tu punto de vista una vez que supiste toda la verdad" una voz femenina asusto a Harry quien rápidamente se dio la vuela para ver a una joven mujer pelinegra mirándolo fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos color ónix, curiosamente esta mujer viste con un bello vestido color negro que asentaba su figura de reloj de arena

"siempre me pregunte como seria llegar al inicio de mi "próxima gran aventura" comento Harry con diversión en su voz lo que a su vez provoco que la chica soltara una linda

"tú eres un caso especial es por eso por lo que te traje a un lugar familiar, Maestro"

"¿Maestro?"

" ¡Si, Maestro!, eres hasta ahora el único que ha logrado reunir y de alguna forma usar las reliquias que deje atrás hace cientos de años, a pesar de que destruiste una de ellas, podríamos decir que "absorbiste" su poder en un interior a su vez esto explicaría por qué eres tan poderoso para un mortal" explico la chica, todo esto mientras se acercaba al Harry quien al acabar la explicación de la chica estaba en un estado de shock

Después de todo había "conectado" los puntos e inmediatamente supo a quién tenía en frente

La propia Muerte

"Veo que Finalmente lo resolviste Maestro, a pesar de que eh tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de los años y siendo el más común, Muerte tú puedes llamarme Navi" dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Wow… te ves mucho más hermosa de lo que imaginaba"

"¡Muchas gracias por sus amables palabras Maestro!, sé que todos los mortales me "ven" como un viejo esqueleto que solo viste una capa oscura y una porta una guadaña… aunque uso esa apariencia para asustar a los que se portan mal y para fiestas" respondió alegremente Navi mientras jugueteaba con su largo cabello negro

Soltando una risa alegre, Harry no pudo evitar pensar: ¡Quien diría que la Muerte sería tan alegre!, después de unos segundos, la risa de Harry se calmó miro directamente a esos bellos ojos ónix de la chica que tenía en frente de el

"Siempre es un placer para mi conocer a hermosas chicas, pero… ¿porque estoy en este lugar, Navi?" pregunto el pelinegro con seriedad en su voz, con esto provocó que la mujer frente a él lo mirara con la misma seriedad

"De todas las personas que he tenido que recoger, tú eres de las pocas que se merece el descanso eterno junto a todos sus seres amados que perdió a lo largo de su vida" dijo Navi mientras cerraba distancia entre los dos, segundos después simplemente paso sus brazos fríos por el cuello del pelinegro y apoyo su rostro en el pecho y con una voz triste dijo " Pero me veo en la necesidad de rogarte que vuelvas a tomar la varita para enfrentarte a un Voldemort mucho más fuerte y cruel que cualquiera que exista"

En un acto inconsciente el pelinegro había colocado sus brazos en la cintura de Navi mientras esta hablaba, haciendo que la chica notara rápidamente como se había congelado cuando su cerebro proceso las palabras de que salieron de la boca de la chica pelinegra "¿Por qué yo?" pregunto con voz carente de sentimientos

Separándose levemente y colocando sus dos manos amorosamente en el rostro del chico sin dejar de verlo a los ojos o que el apartara sus brazos de su cintura, Navi respondió "Porque de todos los Harry Potter que existen tu eres el más calificado que puedo encontrar"

Las palabras se hundieron en el cerebro del chico y tardo unos segundos en procesarlas, ella había dicho "Todos los Harry Potter que existen", lo que provocó que rápidamente recordara lo que muchos investigadores Mágicos como no Mágicos habían plantado la Teoría de Dimensiones paralelas donde tal vez sus "yo" harían cosas uy diferentes a las que habían hecho originalmente

"no estaban tan errados Harry, esas dimensiones existen y siempre son muy diferente la una de la otra, es por eso por lo que te necesito para para a un Voldemort mucho más peligroso del que te enfrentaste" comento Navi aun sin soltar al pobre chico que, a pesar de recuperar la agilidad de pensamiento, no había podido hacer que su cuerpo se descongelara ante las palabras de la chica

"¿Qué hay de su Harry?"

Esta vez Navi sorprendió a Harry cuando en su rostro apareció una sonrisa amarga "Se corrompió hasta el punto de hacerse el asesino personal de Voldemort" esta declaración dejo nuevamente al pelinegro en estado de shock total, ¿Cómo él podría estar en el bando de literalmente su antítesis?, ¿Qué putas había pasado para que fuera Mortifago?

"¿Cómo?" fue su única pregunta

"En esta dimensión Harry Potter no nació como hijo único, él tiene una hermana gemela de nombre Kassandra Potter provocando así que hubiera tres niños candidatos a la profecía" comento Navi mientras se separaba de Harry, de alguna manera mientras relataba este hecho una "pantalla" había parecido a espaldas de ella permitiéndole ver a Harry dos bebes cargados por unas amorosa Lily Potter

"¿Qué más paso después?" pregunto sin dejar de ver como su madre acunaba a los bebes

"Dumbledore se entrometió, eso paso…" Dijo Navi con algo de veneno en su voz "los eventos pasaron muy diferente a como pasaron en tu Dimensión, en esta fue tu abuela Euphemia Potter fue quien se sacrificó al momento de que Voldemort ataco la casa Potter dejando con vida James y Lily Potter quienes se encontraban en una reunión de la Orden"

La supervivencia de su padre dejo a Harry con gran felicidad y con el gran deseo de querer haber sido el quien vivía en esa dimensión solo para poder conocer a sus padres "al llegar a la casa, los Potter encontraron a tu abuela muerta, pero con dos bebes aún con vida, la ropa y varita de Voldemort a los pies de su cuna, fue en este momento en el que Dumbledore decidió intervenir"

En la pantalla la imagen cambio mostrando a un Dumbledore a las espaldas de sus padres con su varita en mano y apuntándoles directamente, un segundo después Harry miro horrorizado como sus padres eran maldecidos con un poderoso confundus que solo la Varita de Saúco podría permitirse

"Dumbledore los confundió para que confiaran ciegamente en él, antes de que James y Lily pudieran acercarse a sus hijos, Dumbledore los había examinado viendo como Kassandra tenía una pequeña cicatriz en forma de V recostada un poco más arriba de su ojo derecho, mientras que tu tenías tu cicatriz característica en forma de rayo"

Nuevamente Navi volvió a pasar sus brazos por el cuello del chico mientras que inconscientemente pegaba más su cuerpo con el de el

"Para sobrevivía la maldición asesina era necesario que tu núcleo Mágico realizar literalmente una explosión antes de "reiniciarse" y llenarse nuevamente, siempre pasa sin importar en que Dimensión ocurra, pero al ser en la mayoría de los casos hijo único o en raras ocasiones hijo mayor o menor nos necesario que se resisara tu núcleo" el abrazo de Navi comenzó a sentirse un poco más fuerte en Harry haciendo pensar que tal vez ocurría algo mal

"Esta es la primera Dimensión en donde hay gemelos, por lo que el viejo entrometido de Dumbledore realizo una prueba de Núcleo, el de Kassandra estaba completamente lleno al no ser hija de la Profecía mientras que tuyo estaba vacío al haber sido quien protegió a Kassandra y a si mismo de la maldición asesina, al no ser verdaderamente experto en la lectura de núcleos Dumbledore hizo lo que condeno al Mundo Mágico a su destrucción"

"Declaro a Kassandra como la niña que vivió y gracias al hechizo que lanzo a tus padres, los convenció de que tenerte cercas seria perjuiciosa cuando comenzara a entrenarla para el regreso de Voldemort ya que probablemente tendías celos de la fama de tu hermana lo que según él te llevaría a la Oscuridad, por lo tanto, literalmente ordeno que te llevaran con los Dursley hasta que cumplieras 11 años para ese entonces tu hermana estaría entrenada y no serias un obstáculo"

"En esta Dimensión el abuso de los Dursley fue mucho peor hasta el punto de que odie todo, ¿verdad?" pregunto Harry con tristeza en su voz y mientras abrazaba con mayor fuerza a Navi

"Si… los mataste cuando tenías 7 años y durante el escape de alguna manera te encontraste con Antonin Dolohov quien te reintrodujo al mundo Mágico, al ver como llegaste a odiar a los Potter por vivir una vida feliz y sin ti no dudo en entrenarte para servir a Voldemort, obtuviste tu marca durante el verano de su resurrección al matar a cientos v y violar a otros más"

Harry Potter se sentía asqueado al enterarse de lo que su otro yo hizo, no pudo evitar sentir odio hacia Dumbledore ya que en su Dimensión y en la otro parecía ser un viejo senil manipulador que quería obligar a todos a su alrededor a seguir su camino sin importar cual mal estaba

"Perdieron la Guerra y Voldemort conquisto el Mundo Mágico sin el temor que el hijo de la Profecía fuera tras de él ya que tenía su lealtad, pronto llevaron la Guerra al Mundo Muggles, donde a pesar de que los Mortifagos lograron acabar con decenas de países poderos y matar a miles de millones, los Muggles los derrotaron con sus armas de destrucción masiva llevado al Mundo Mágico a la extinción"

A este punto Harry ya no sabía que pensar, para él las acciones de manipulación de Dumbledore los habían llevado a la destrucción total, una parte de él se sintió alegre al saber que convertirse en el Rey Demonio habían evitado que su mundo tuviera la misma suerte

"Anteriormente dijiste que este Voldemort era más poderoso, ¿Cómo obtuvo ese poder?" pregunto el pelinegro con seriedad mientras se separaba levemente de Navi para así poder ver directamente sus ojos color ónix

"Casi de la misma manera en la que tu pudiste derrotarlo en tu Dimensión este Voldemort tiene una motivación que le impidió hacer tantos Horrocrux, tiene motivación para descender más en la oscuridad para volverse más poderos… sin duda el poder del amor es completamente extraño" comento Navi mientras sonreía dulcemente a Harry que se había quedado nuevamente como piedra

Sin duda el Rey Demonio Harry Potter, sin importar el titulo amenazador, había luchado principalmente por sus amigos y la poca familia que le quedaba, fue por sus dos amigos Ron y Hermione quien por más se esforzó durante la Guerra, en la batalla final contra Voldemort sin duda tenía en mente regresar con sus dos amigos así como con la mujer que amaba Ginny, años después de la separación de este trio fue por Susan, Pansy y Daphne sus amadas esposas por quien lucho cuando era necesario

Sin duda para Harry Potter era extraño que Voldemort de otra Dimensión estuviera enamorado, pero aun así reconocía que por amor muchos, incluyéndose el, podrían hacer cosas completamente imposibles

Con todo esto dicho, Harry comenzó a entender por qué se encontraba aquí, porque Navi se veía en la necesidad de recurrir a sus servicios y negarle el descanso eterno que se merecía, pero aun así algo dentro de él lo hizo hacer la pregunta

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?" pregunto con convicción

Una gran y hermosa sonrisa adorno el rostro de Navi mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos "Te necesito en esa Dimensión para evitar que Voldemort destruya el Mundo Mágico, literalmente Rencarnaras en un exiliado Harry de 6 años"

"¿Por qué a esa edad?, ¿Qué pasara con mi poder actual?... ¿Qué pasara con mis chicas?" pregunto con rapidez el pelinegro

"A esa edad es a la que ese Harry Potter comenzó a caer en la obscuridad, durante tu rencarnación permitiré que mantengas tu poder actual, pero será muy inestable por lo que necesitara entrenar desde cero, además de que te daré un regalo extra para poder equilibrar las cosas con este Voldemort" respondió con rapidez Navi mientras finalmente rompía el abrazo con el pelinegro haciendo que este se sintiera extraño al no tener el cuerpo de la pelinegra cerca de el

"Sobre tus chicas, también las manare a su debido tiempo ya que ellas son excelentes activos que necesitara para armar la Guerra contra Voldemort"

"Espera… ¡¿Armar la Guerra?!" pregunto con sorpresa el pelinegro

"¡Por supuesto idiota!, necesitaras un ejército para enfrentarte a los Mortifagos… ¿Esperabas enfrentarte a Voldemort y sus ejércitos sin apoyo alguno?" pregunto con exasperación Navi mientras le lanzaba una mirada retadora al pelinegro, por supuesto que Harry no cayó en las provocaciones, años de practicaron con tres esposas explosivas le hicieron un gran entrenamiento para mantener la boca cerrada en ciertas situaciones

Navi vio esto con una mirada complacida "Escucha atentamente Harry Potter, tendrás que encontrar una manera de crear un ejército por ti mismo, ya que una vez rencarnes yo solo poder brindarte consejos más nunca poder interferí directamente sin importar que tu seas mi Maestro"

"Incluso y sé que necesito una fuente financiera para iniciar un ejército, en esta Dimensión no tendré acceso a las cuentas casi infinitas de Potter y Black, y con lo que hay en Peverell ni siquiera alcanzara para hacer una infraestructura solidad y mucho menos mantener un sueldo fijo a los Soldados"

Navi quedo sorprendía por lo que dijo el pelinegro, bueno al convertirse en el Rey Demonio había demostrado que era más inteligente de lo que muchos deban crédito

Tal vez no debió de haberse sorprendió que el supera eso

"Eso lo se Maestro, es por es que te daré un último regalo… cuando llegues ahí serás el Heredero Directo de la Real y Noble Casa Pendragon así tendrás acceso a una gran cantidad de dinero para comenzar las bases de tu ejército"

"¡Muy bien!, con dos cuentas poder iniciar sin tener que preocuparme de que las bóvedas se vacíen demasiado rápido" antes de que pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa, Navi coloco sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro mientras que nuevamente lo miraba a los ojos

"Hay una trampa en todo esto, Maestro" dijo la mujer con calma y con una voz que hacía que el pelinegro centrar toda su intención en ella

"¿Cuál?" pregunto con algo de temor

"Tenderas… Tendrás que apegarte el plan del viejo senil Dumbledore, no podrás presentarte ante tu familia hasta los 11 años con esto tendrás gran libertad para poder hacer planes sin miedo a que nadie trata de detenerte"

La bomba fue arrojada y Navi no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza cuando su Maestro bajo la mirada en señal de tristes además de que de igual forma apretaba los puños fuertemente, finalmente después de un par de minutos dejo de apretarlas manos y levanto la mirada, gracias a esto la pelinegra pudo ver como algunas lágrimas se deslizaban par las mejillas de Harry

"Lo sospeche… la mayoría eran leales a Dumbledore" comento con enojo y tristeza en su voz

"aun así ellos te amaran y no tengo duda alguna de que los Potter te serán leales cuando sea el momento"

"… eso espero"

"Eso hora de que vaya Maestro… le deseo la mejor de las suertes ya que tendrá que descubrir por usted mismo las cosas que son diferentes" dijo Navi mientras observaba como el pelinegro comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer por completo ella pudo escuchar claramente

"… no te preocupes… corregiré los errores el aciano… otra vez"

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a la pelinegra, sabía perfectamente que este Harry Potter… su Maestro no la defraudaría en esta nueva misión que le había encomendado

_-Un verdadero héroe que no dudaría en ayudar a los más necesitados, así como a su familia y amigos que sin duda alguna se convertiría de buena voluntad en un demonio que acabaría con sus enemigos de la forma más dolorosa posible… por otro lado un Señor Obscuro que tiene como meta obtener la sangre pura que jamás tendrá y que no dudara en hacer lo que sea para obtener el poder que tanto desea, esto sin dejar de lado a la persona que más ama y por la cual es capaz de arrojar al mundo a la completa desesperación _

_Un Rey Demonio vs un Señor Obscuro… me pregunto ¿Qué tan diferentes sean las cosas ahora? - _Pensó Navi mientras miraba como la Alma corrompida de un Harry Potter de 6 años aparecía directamente en su mano derecha antes de que ella misa la destruyera aplastándola con su mano

"¿Por qué no le dijiste todo lo demás que le ocurrirá?" Navi escucho una voz detrás de ella preguntar

"Aún no está listo para saberlo" respondió sin la necesidad de voltear hacia atrás

"Sabes que el poder de la Distorsión podría corromperlo"

"Lo sé, pero sé que sin duda alguna sus Almas Gemelas lo mantendrán en línea para que no ocurra"

"espero que tengas razón Navi… o ni siquiera nosotros podremos detenerlo"

.

.

.

… nunca me he equivocado… padre


	2. Chapter 2

Simbología

"hola" personajes hablando normalmente

_-hola-_ pensamientos de personajes

[hola] personajes hablando Lengua Pársel

" **hola"** Hechizos lanzados por personajes

_**¡Por favor dejen sus comentarios y que me ayuden a mejorar la escritura de la historia!**_

* * *

_\- ¡Finalmente me volví loco! -_ Harry Potter mientras se levantaba del miserable colchón en el dormitorio durante sus primeros 6 años de vida, todo esto mientras intentaba no devolver el poco contenido que su estómago tenia

Habíamos tenido uno de los peores ya la vez raros sueños de su vida: había tenido en una vida futura y fantasiosa donde había tenido cuando recibí una carta de aceptación a un colegio de magia solo para eventualmente descubrir que existe toda una comunidad de magos que estaba enterrada en una profunda mierda de cosas, durante años derroto a un Señor Oscuro y luego tuvo que reformar el gobierno

Si acaso lo único bueno fue que tuvo tres esposas

… _\- ¡Eso no fue un sueño! -_ se gritó mientras salía corriendo del armario con dirección al baño, un par de minutos después se movió frente al espejo del baño mientras miraba el rostro en busca de algo mal solo para notar ver su rostro mas joven

"Diablos volví a ser un enano" dijo con voz abatida mientras comenzaba a salir del baño

No había duda de su mente se necesitaría completamente revuelta tratando de procesar la cantidad masiva de recuerdos, con los años aprendió a sentir su magia así que al hacerlo podría decir con seguridad

Volvió a su "amada habitación" y se dejo caer pesadamente en el colchón mientras analizaba de nuevo en orden su mente y al intentarlo pudo ver cómo podría ser que vuelva a practicar su Oclumancia para tener todo en su lugar

… Eso sería una mierda difícil de volver a experimentar

Tratando de volver a reinar en sus emociones caóticas finalmente pudo ver a su alrededor de su habitación, aparentemente una réplica exacta de la que él tenia en su Dimensión, una habitación hecha solo con el propósito de romperlo a niveles completamente inhumanos, pesar de lograr su cometa, Harry podría ver lo irónico que era ya que aquí se le enseño lo verdaderamente cruel y duro que podría ser el mundo exterior

Saliendo de su última reflexión, noto dos objetos completamente ajenos a la miserable habitación, tomando los objetos antes de que no pueda evitar sentir que era demasiado "avanzado" para su edad ya pesar de esto no podría evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

En su mano izquierda se encontró la legendaria Varita de Saúco que había destruido después de matar a Voldemort, en su mano derecha se había seleccionado un libro del libro que había escuchado así que sin dudarlo lo abierto solo para que saliera una pequeña hoja así que sin duda la recogió para leerla

_**Harry Potter, no hemos conocido personalmente, pero he conocido mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona mortal, durante el tiempo que ha visto vi como superabas todos los obstáculos por más duros que vieron y nunca te dejas doblegar por ellos o por la voluntad de los que te rodeaban **_

_**Ahora, aceptaste la encomienda de mi Hermana Navi y no tengo dudas alguna que fuiste guiado por tu Complejo de Héroe, por lo que decidiste ayudarte solo por única vez en tu nueva aventura**_

_**En tus manos se encuentra un libro muy especial, que te guiara pasa a pasa para poder entender y poder utilizar el regalo que Navi te otorgo para enfrentar a Voldemort, este libro de enseñara a usar el Mana, que es la energía producida por el planeta , además de que te ayuda a utilizar Magecraft que utilizan los usuarios mágicos que responden al nombre de "Magus" de este lugar**_

_**Además, el otorgado la misma Varita de Saúco que destruye en tu Dimensión ya que será la única Varita que podrá tener todo el poder que ejerce, no te preocupes Navi destruirá la Varita de esta Dimensión cuando decidas Rencarnar, por último se encarga solo tu tengas su lealtad **_

_**Por último, te recomiendo encarecidamente que subas al ático de la casa donde encuentres objetos que sin duda te serán de gran ayuda en el futuro por venir **_

_**Demuestra en este mundo lo que es temer a un verdadero Rey Demonio**_

_**-Destino**_

Releyéndolo otras seis veces, Harry sin dudas alguna vez tuvo éxito en shock mientras sostenía la cata del ser literalmente lo había atormentado durante años, y lo más desconcertante es lo que había felicitado por haber logrado salir de todo lo que le arrojo en su vida y sobre todo que ahora, y aunque fuera por una sola vez, le proporcionamos estos dos regalos que sin duda alguna le serán de gran ayuda

Además, estaba este libro que sin duda alguna seria el más interesante que leerá en toda su vida, pero lamentablemente sabia que tenia que dejarlo de lado en estos momentos y que tiene que centrarse en hacer aviones para corto y mediano plazo

Gracias a sus nuevos recuerdos sabía que los Dursley se encontrarían fuera de la casa durante las próximas horas por lo que se pusieron en marcha y hacer una lista de decisiones, así que salir de su armario fue a la sala donde saco una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo antes de ir a sentarse y poderse a escribir

Primas Actuales:

Encontrar y guardar todos los suministros que pueden ayudarlo a escapar de este lugar y ayudarlo a sobrevivir fuera del mismo

Al par que con el primero, realiza planos para saber que hacer una vez fuera de este lugar

Llegar al callejón Diagon para encontrar toda la información posible de los eventos después de la guerra, después analizarlos y ver las diferencias entre los lugares de este lugar y su Dimensión

Ir a Gringotts para reclamar las Señorías de las Casa Pendragon y Peverell

Al volver a leer nuevamente los cuatro puntos de su lista, Harry no pudo encontrar alguna falla así que guardó directamente en el bolsillo del pantalón que se había puesto antes de salir del armario, comenzó lo que en serio su primera misión en este lugar:

Encontrar suministros: al primer lugar al que se encuentra sin pensar fue a la habitación de su odioso primo Dudley, ¿Por qué este lugar?, Fácil: Si su primo era un delincuente consumido de donde venia el pelinegro estaba seguro de que en este lugar era mucho, pero por lo que sin duda alguna necesita en su poder suministros necesarios para sus nobles objetivos

Y sin duda no se equivocó y después de unos minutos de búsqueda no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿De dónde diablos un niño d años saco todo esto? Porque sin duda con su edad no era nada fácil obtenerlos, detectado en Vernon tal vez fue el que obtuvieron, pero ... ¿estaba tan enfermo como para los días?

De ser así ... ¿A qué mierda de mundo vino?

Lo que encontró fue lo siguiente:

Un cuchillo de caza Buck BU119 Especial

10 cuchillos Gil Hibben Cord Grip Throwing Knives

una mochila Mil-Tec Military color negro

y 300 libras esterlinas

Sin duda, algunos objetos que un niño no debería tener en su habitación, ya que todos los cuchillos estaban completamente afilados y listos para su uso, aunque para Harry la cantidad que obtuvieron en la habitación de su primo no fue sorprendente, después de todo Dudley solía robarles a sus padres ya todos los niños pequeños del vecindario, así como a los niños de la escuela

Así que sin vacilación alguna vez tomo todo y uso un hechizo de extensión en la mochila para que pueda guardar muchas más cosas de lo que originalmente era posible, en este momento podría evitar agradecer mentalmente a Hermione por enseñarle el hechizo poco después de la Guerra

Sin duda era muy útil

Después de una hora completa donde literalmente se encuentra el barrio de toda la habitación, Harry se retiró a la habitación de sus amorosos tíos para hacer el mismo proceso, ahí están muchos documentos de que se comprometen a su tío en lo que sin duda eran robos a las cuentas de Grunnings donde trabajaba como director, también encontramos otras 400 libras que sin duda alguna pertenencia a su tía ya que los ocultaba en un cajón donde se encuentra su maquillaje

Nuevamente sin dudar lo tomo todo

Según sus nuevos recuerdos, aún tenia dos horas antes de que los Dursley, según sus datos específicos como mínimo una hora y medios para barrer el ático en busca de suministros para su escape y una hora de medios para realizar todas las taras que los Dursley le habían perdido dado para hacer mientras estaba fuera

Sin pensar que comenzó a caminar hacia el ático, donde se dio cuenta que en este lugar tenia completamente prohibido ir, cosa curiosa desde su punto de vista, mientras caminaba grabó algo que se suponía que tenía en esta casa en su dimensión y no pudo evitar congelar por un par de minutos

En su Dimensión, el entrometido de Dumbledore había puesto múltiples salas de advertencia en la casa para controlar que no escapara y en el momento de la realización de cualquier tipo de magia sin duda alguna vendría para controlar su "seguridad", hace una hora el realizo magia en la casa y no había aparecido el o cualquiera de sus otros "sodomizados" para confirmarlo esto planteo dos opciones en su mente

La primera era que no había puesto ninguna sala después de dejarlo aquí, la que más tenia sentido ya que sus ojos el no era el niño de la profecía o la segunda que era que había puesto muchas menos salas que las que había en su Dimensión

Unos minutos después y unos cuantos hechizos diagnósticos, obtuvimos sus días, en esta casa solo había un puñado de salas y de ese puñado mas de la mitad habían colapsado hace años; las salas de protección con relación al amor estaban colapsadas, las salas de protección a muggles también estaban colapsadas ya que dependía de Harry Harry sintiera amor a la familia, solo estaban activas las salas anti trasladores y una sala que impedía saliera de la casa sin compañía de un Dursley

Ambas fácilmente de sortear ya que simplemente tenia que salir acompañado y tenia una idea de como hacerlo

Aunque sin duda alguna eran pocas las salas que el entrometido anciano había puesto en comparación de donde venia, sin ninguna otra preocupación el pelinegro se llegó al ático, allí encontramos una gran cantidad de cajas que sin duda le llevaría muchas horas de control, pero era un mago así que usando hechizos podría terminar más rápido

Que ventajas

Ropa, recuerdos, algunas pinturas, muchas cajas de herramientas, otros objetos que cualquiera considera basura era lo más común de encontrar entre las cajas del ático, unos minutos después de volver a un metro todo lo que encontré una pequeña caja que sin duda alguna comenzó a examinar, ahí están más documentos, las cuentas bancarias de Vernon, escrituras de ciertos terrenos a nombre de Petunia, las escrituras de esta maldita casa, 5 pasaportes con diferentes nombres para los tres Dursley pero con las mismas fotografías

Eso era raro, pero no dudo en tomar las escrituras de los terrenos y la casa, además de destruir todo lo demás, continuando con su búsqueda nuevamente encontrado basura que para él no valían la pena

Deteniéndose brevemente para ver la hora, pudo notar como apenas había pasado una hora y quince minutos revisando el 90% de las cajas del maldito ático, otros 15 minutos y le quedaban como mínimo 10 cajas así que era mejor que acelerara la búsqueda

7 cajas de basura después, finalmente se quedarán por terminar sin duda usar magia era una bendición en estos momentos

La caja mediana de donde saco un maletín metálico de cerradora de combinación, una rareza a los ojos de Harry, pero nada de lo que no puedo abrir, dentro de algo que sin duda alguna lo dejo sorprendido y preguntándose en la mierda estaban metidos los Dursley

Dentro del maletín había por lo menos dinero de 7 países diferentes, cuanto era no sabia ya que tenía que convertir la cantidad de dinero en Libra y no tenia tiempo para hacerlo, cerro el maletín y lo metió a la mochila

Finalmente se encontró con un maletín mucho más grande que el anterior de color negro, al abrirlo sin duda se sorprendió y no pudo evitar pensar

\- ¡¿acaso estos Dursley son terroristas ?! - hablo en voz alta sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que consideró

Dentro del maletín se encuentra un subfusil TDI Vector KRISS Super V y una pistolaCZ SP-01 cada arma con 6 cargadores cada uno listo para enviar, cerrando suevamente el maletín mientras lo miraba fijamente, teniendo en carajos les pasaba a estos Dursley recientes pasaportes para cada uno de diferentes países, luego dinero nuevamente de diferentes países y ahora dos armas que estaba completamente seguro de que son ilegales en Gran Bretaña

\- ¿Qué mierda le pasa a este mundo? ... espera ... ¡¿Qué más mierda encontrare en esta nueva vida ?! - grito Harry con frustración

¡¿Por qué acepto venir? ¡… Así así probablemente por su estúpido complejo de héroe, gracias a eso ahora tiene que liderar todo esto y eso que apenas está comenzando, haciendo que tenga curiosidad y temor lo que le depararía el futuro

Finalmente, para la última caja ni se sorprendió ya que era ya que en ella se vio las municiones de las armas

\- ¿Esto era lo que Fate quería que encontrara? - se pregunto mientras guardaba las municiones en la mochila

Después de hechizar el maletero de cajas y meterlo en la mochila, rápidamente bajo del ático y comenzó a limpiar todo, antes de que los malditos Dursley llegue

* * *

Dos semanas

Dos largas y dolorosas semanas fue lo que le costó a Harry Potter reiniciar sus procesos mentales, durante estas semanas se vio obligado a revivir recuerdos de la Guerra que había vivido, recuerdos de la infancia de mierda que había tenido con anterioridad y de la infancia de mierda que el harry potter de aquí se vio obligado a vivir

Después de revivir esto último finalmente entendió porque el Harry de este lugar deseaba tanto matar a la Familia Dursley, prácticamente la única forma en la que no había sido abusa era de manera sexual en donde se aplicaba la penetración, ya que el maldito enfermo de Vernon Dursley en más de una ocasión había obligado al otro Harry a determinado trabajo manual ya que le realizara sexo oral

¡¿Qué maldito enfermo obliga a un niño de 5 años a realizar esos actos?!, Ahora ya no tenía duda alguna, cuando salía de este lugar enfermo mataría a Vernon y en un futuro vendría por el resto de la enferma familia Dursley

Dejando de lado eso, Harry había encontrado el primer cambio directo que experimentó desde que llegué a este lugar, durante estas dos semanas sin haber dejado de soñar con docenas de espadas que siempre aparecieron a la hora de dormir, junto con esto también aparecerán unos pocos nombres en su cabeza a cada rato

Mientras meditaba comenzamos a relacionar estos nombres con algunas de las espadas que aparecieron en su mente, aquí fue donde no que no solo aparecieron espadas, sino que también algunas lanzas y arcos

-Tauropolos fue el primero que pudo "visualizar" este era un legendario arco empujado por la cazadora castaña Atalanta que apareció en la mitología griega, un peso de solo lograr visualizarlo en su memoria, el pelinegro alcanzar un gran poder mágico salir de él que sin duda dejaría en vergüenza a su antiguo "mentor"

-Rule Breaker fue el segundo que pudo "visualizar" la cual era una daga conoció como el Destructor de todos los Talismanes que fue empujado por la Bruja de la Tracción, algo que sorprendió al pelinegro es su comprensión de la información su cerebro fue sin duda alguna podría romper todo tipo de contratos mágicos entre otras cosas

-Rho Aias fue el tercero en "visualizar" un escudo empujado por Aias el grande, al que duda el pelinegro llego a agradecer bastante ya que con su suerte siempre terminaba mentido en problemas donde siempre estaba al punto de ser asesinado, según la información en su mente al parecer este escudo era una defensa absoluta ante todo lo que podría lanzarle

-Kanshou y Bakuya fueron los últimos en "visualizar" son un par espadas gemelas que representaban el ying y el yang, por alguna razón desconocida para el pelinegro, su cerebro no "recibido" alguna información relacionada con el héroe o heroína que los llego empuñar

Con estas armas rodando por su mente en cada momento, ya sea cuando meditaba para terminar de revivir los recuerdos o simplemente mientras tenía que pensar en otras cosas, no podía evitar pensar en por qué estas armas aparecieron a cada rato y si era posible de alguna vez vez manera poder "invocarlas" y usarlas en su futura campaña contra Voldemort

Con su mente aun girando entre los recuerdos revividos, armas legendarias que aparecieron de la nada, Harry aun consideró que fuera de un milagro que podría recordar sus objetos principales así como de alguna manera se las arregló para poder trazar un plan de escape donde muy posiblemente no fracasaría como la mayoría de sus aviones pensados en el pasado

Bueno, creo que destruiría las Salas de la casa de los Dursley, tal vez el plan no saldría del todo funcional

"¡Chico deja de hacer tus raras y ve de una vez!" Grito Vernon desde la cocina haciendo que el pelinegro perdiera la concentración

_-Bueno es hora de largarme de este lugar abandonado por Merlín-_ Harry durante la venta del armario no sin antes tomar la mochila que había robado con anterioridad con las pocas pertenencias que había obtenido y tener escondida la Varita de Sauco muy cerca de su mano derecha

Nuevamente gracias a la magia le fue posible esconder la mochila de su espalda

"¿Tienes idea de que hora es maldito fenómeno?" grito rojo de rabia Vernon mientras miraba a Harry

"Si, se la hora que es Tío Vernon" respondió con veneno en su voz el pequeño pelinegro

"¡Entonces que mierda espera para hacernos el desayuno" volvió a gritar el hombre despreciable mientras se sentaba en el comedor junto a su esposa e hijo

"¡No lo hare Vernon! ... mueve tu amorfo culo si tienes hambre o mejor aún dile a la estúpida de Petunia que aprenda a hacer algo ... ¡porque hoy dejo de ser su puto esclavo!" grito sin alguna duda en su voz Harry mientras miraba fijamente a la Familia Dursley

"¡Tu maldito monstruo te atreve a hablar si la familia que tanto ha sacrificado por tu insignificante vida puede desarrollarse!" Grito Petunia mientras se levantaba de la mesa

"¿Hablas por ti patética excusa de ser humano?"

Cuando Vernon comenzó a acercarse al más pequeño de la casa, se detuvo abruptamente porque en un movimiento rápido Harry tena la Varita de Sauco en su mano lista para ser utilizado además de que no ayuda en que está fuera por un nivel de color amarillo cuando el pedazo de madera hacia los Dursley

"Durante seis años estuve aguantando en maldito trato que tuvieron dándome, aguante ser el esclavo de esta patética y podrida Familia, aguante ser el saco de boxeo de estas dos escusas de hombre y sobre todo aguante las casi víctimas que Vernon me obligo a hacer ... Es hora de que tome venganza por eso "la voz del pelinegro era completamente mortal, sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados mientras que misteriosamente se encontraban brillando en poder

Antes de que alguien pueda decir o hacer algo, Harry con una voz clara dijo

" **Crucio"** a pesar de que sabía exactamente lo que sería necesario para lanzar este hechizo en particular, Harry no pudo evitar sentir como una gran presión desaparecida de su pecho mientras escuchaba gritar en desesperación y agonía a los Dursley

_-supongo que es por las dos infancias que "viví" con ellos- especifica_ sin dejar de lanzar el hechizo

Durante unos pocos minutos, horas para los Dursley, Harry no rompió la maldición y siguió escuchando como ahora los antiguos torturadores eran quienes recibimos la tortura que durante los últimos seis años había estado deseando que recibido

Sus pensamientos tortuosos tuvieron que romperse, sabían que los detectores de magia estaban activos y que podrían Aurores o el mismo Dumbledore ya se encontraban viniendo a esta ubicación, así que sin más y de la única forma que recordaba como destruir Salas, Harry susurro una última palabra

" **Fiendfyre"**

El Fuego Demoniaco que durante su antigua vida había logrado dominar como ningún otro usuario mágico había imaginado, una de las verdes razones por las que llamaron Rey Demonio, había destruido el número 4 de Privet Conducir una diestra y siniestra sin importar que se la presentación en frente y solo le vasto unos segundos antes de que el propio Harry se sienta como las Salas eran incineradas

"Hay que asustar a las ovejas de Dumbledore" susurro mientras apuntaba la varita hacia el cielo cuando había salido de la casa

" **Morsmordre"**

Si bien, parecían hechizos que completamente aleatorios para algunos, para el pelinegro eran diferentes ya que tenían un propósito: encubrir su escape del lugar sin que casi nadie se diera cuenta, y que mejor que hacerlo que un ataque aparentemente aleatorio de los Mortifagos que aparentemente eran comandados por quien fuera de Voldemort se enamoró antes de su aparente derrota

La única desventaja probable era que si la Familia Potter entrara en pánico y si en verdad llega a ser querer a este Harry Potter sin duda harían lo que fuera necesario para buscar y regresar a donde pertenece, con esto se podría obtener una posibilidad: semilla de la desconfianza en los Potter para comenzar su alejamiento del entrometido de Dumbledore y así obtener los recursos Potter para la guerra venidera

Claro que también existe la posibilidad de que cayeran más en las garras de Dumbledore, pero a falta de conocimientos serios del lugar que requieren que jugársela con lo poco que disponía, así que viendo el caos en llamas de su alrededor Harry desaprecio con un simple " POP "segundos antes de que aparecieran una docena de personas en el área

* * *

"Uno pensaría que después de años lo había dominado" comento Harry mientras se levantaba del suelo, pues una vez que apareció en este lugar fue recibido "amablemente" por el suelo cuando se estrelló estrepitosamente contra este

"Hmn ... ¿Dónde mierda termine?" se vieronto mientras miraba coma su alrededor solo se vieron frondoso bosque

Suspirando cansadamente y sin sable donde estaba, Harry se quito la mochila de sus hombros para así dejarla en el suelo, uno par de minutos después del saco el subfusil Vector y la carga de manera demasiado efectiva, ahora mismo agradecida a su infinita terquedad pues gracia a ella que en su vida adulta había prendido a usar armas de fuego sin importar cuantas veces si esposas lo regañaran por eso

Si alguien lo había visto sin duda quedaría en estado de shock, un niño que aparentab años caminando por el bosque con una mochila militar en la espalda y un Vector en sus manos, era algo que sin duda no se vería a diario, pero gracias a Cualquier deidad que proteja a Harry lo único que se llegó a fueron insectos nativos del bosque, algunas serpientes que gracias a su lengua Pársel pudo evitar que lo mordieran y que vieron amables con el

A pesar de solo caminar sin rumbo aparente, el cerebro de Harry se detectó completamente activo tratando de resolver una cosa:

¿Cómo demonios establecería un ejército?

Si bien tenia vagas ideas de como hacerlo, el principal problema serio como ocultarlo de la comunidad mágica sin que lo tacharan de ser un nuevo Señor Oscuro en acenso ya que con eso solo le daría municiones al viejo entrometido para tratar de ir en contra de él , tenía otro problema, no podía dejar al ejercito inactivo ya que de esa manera lo único que haría era desperdiciar los kilómetros de Galeones que sin duda le costaría

Pero como ... ¿Cómo podría solucionar esto?

En este momento fue cuando su mente se "encendió" con una idea, una idea estúpida que venía directamente de un videojuego que el mismo había comprado con sus hijos en el futuro, pero si de alguna manera lograba realizarla podría obtener una gran fuente de recursos económicos y de otros indoles necesarios para financiar un ejército aparte de que probablemente le daría una gran justificación ante la comunidad mágica para tener uno

Harry Potter entraría en el mundo de los negocios y la política mediante una empresa ... o corporación como sea que decida llamarlo

Con esto tal vez podría justificar el uso de un ejército, sino que también podría hacer que la comunidad mágica fuera integrándose poco a poco con el uso de la tecnología muggles, con esto en mente no podría evitar pensar en otra cosa, podría mano de obra para hacer no solo la empresa, sino que también el ejercito

Y así la respuesta llego a los pocos segundos

Para la gran mayoría de las comunidades mágicas del mundo, los nacidos de muggles se consideran al final de la cadena alimenticia siendo solo un poco mejor que las criaturas mágicas que muchos Sangre Pura despreciaban, estos dos grupos a pesar de tener una gran historia dentro del funcionamiento y la existencia de las comunidades sin duda alguna eran más como los desterrados de estas mismas por las estupideces de los Sangre Pura

Así una gran sonrisa aprecio en el que una vez fue llamado Rey Demonio

Su ejército ... Los Desterrados pronto se levantarían

Pero para ello necesitamos personas de su entera confianza, sabia que en algún momento tres de sus mayores aliadas y confidentes aparecerían: Su Política Demoniaca Pansy Parkinson, Su Demonio de la Dominación Susan Bones, Su Demonio de la Aniquilación Daphne Greengrass, además de ellas no dudaría en reclutar en dos personas más que habían dado su vida para que la terminación con la vida de Voldemort, dos mujeres que habían sido iguales de temidas que su Susan en los campos de batalla

Primero tenia que salvarlas de su familia, pero no importaba ya que seria un golpe contra los Mortifagos

Su siguiente objetivo: Rescatar y Reclutar a las Gemelas Demonio de la Batalla Flora y Hestia Carrow

¡Con ellas a su lado sin duda alguna, sus Desterrados tendrían la oportunidad de convertirse en un ejercito formidable! de que podrían ser marcadas por ellos


	3. Chapter 3

Simbología

"hola" personajes hablando normalmente

_-hola-_ pensamientos de personajes

[hola] personajes hablando Lengua Pársel

" **hola"** Hechizos lanzados por personajes

Astral36: Me baso un poco en películas y libros, lo que pasa es que me eh visto más las películas ya que los libros solo me presisten una vez y no eh tenido tiempo ni dinero para comprarlos y así poderme basar aún más en ellos

Eso es lo que tiene los FanFics que gracias a nuestra imaginación podemos ver o hacer a nuestros personajes favoritos muy diferentes ya la vez entretenidos

_**¡Por favor dejen sus comentarios y que me ayuden a mejorar la escritura de la historia!**_

* * *

Dentro de uno de los pasillos oscuros de una gran mansión que una vista simple podría decirse que se podría haber en medio de la nada, un pequeño niño pelinegro de ojos color verde se verá caminando muy tranquilamente sin ni siquiera inmutarse por la vista que para muchos serios espantosa que lo rodeaba

Las paredes se encontraban teñidas de sangre lo mismo que pasa con el suelo llegando hasta el punto de que en ciertas partes también se puede ver algunos que otro pedazo ensangrentado de sangre, lo mas "desconcertante" era ver por lo menos 2 docenas de personas adultas tiradas en diferentes posiciones en el suelo todas ellas compartiendo una gran similitud:

Los cadáveres de estas personas tienen acceso por lo mensos 5 agujeros en diferentes partes y todos estos todavía están "brotando" sangre

A pesar de esto, el niño Harry Potter sigue su camino sin preocuparse de la "vista" mientras que jugueteaba con el subfusil Vector que cargaba en sus manos al par que con gracia evitaba pisar los cadáveres o la sangre esparcida por el suelo

"Debo admitir que tienen una líder competente si puede organizar este tipo de reuniones" admitió el pelinegro mientras miraba los cadáveres de los Mortifagos que pasaba

Nada más llegar a las afueras de la Mansión Carrow Harry se había dado cuenta de dos cosas: Primera vez que despedazar las Salas que protegía la Mansión para poder entrar a ella, cosa que probablemente alertaría a todos los Mortifagos cercanos a la zona, lo Segundo fue que al explorar detenidamente la Mansión para encontrar una posible debilidad quedo en shock cuando vio a por lo menos 3 docenas de Mortifagos y al ver que hacían el quedo claro una cosa

¡La maldita Mansión era un centro de entrenamiento!

Esto sin duda le remarcó el hecho de que en este lugar las cosas eran muy diferentes a las de donde viene, aquí aparentemente que los Mortifagos no perdieron el tiempo en las filas ya que se ven completamente activos, mientras que de dónde venían los Mortifagos se centraron más en amasar fortunas y el sobornar el gobierno para hacer lo que ellos quisieran

¿Esto era porque aquí si tenían un verdadero Segundo al Mando?

Además, cabía la posibilidad de que los Mortifagos estuvieran haciendo cosas a la vez, los más políticos de sus filas se encargaban de amasar fortunas para usarlas en sus ejércitos mientras que los luchadores se podrían entrenando y mejorando a los mismos

¿Cuánto tiempo del círculo interno de Voldemort estaban libres?

No ese no era la pregunta clave

… ¿Había por lo menos un Mortifago de ese rango en Azkaban?

"Mierda tengo que buscar mucha información para cubrir mis bases" se quejo el pelinegro mientras cargaba el subfusil

Si algo había aprendido durante la Guerra es la mayor humillación que los Mortifagos pueden sufrir es el maten de la "patética" manera Muggles y Harry encontraron una gran satisfacción escuchar a esos estúpidos Pura Sangre rogarle en lasgrimas para los matara de la manera "honorable" de los Magos

Por eso las balas y cuchillos se hicieron sus favoritos cuando interrogaba a Mortifagos o cuando querían darles una derrota humillante, claro que esto también le causó problemas con el Pura Sangre de su bando, pero sinceramente no le importo mucho sus lloriqueos hacia sus acciones o cuando lo comparan con la vieja cabra entrometida

Al final gano la guerra ... Se volvió un Psicópata en el proceso ... pero fue culpa absoluta de la vieja cabra

Las siguientes 4 horas se volvieron completamente sangritas tanto dentro como fuera de la mansión, cuando el pelinegro asalto las Salas estas no resistieron mucho y colapsaron rápidamente provocando que todos los Mortifagos quedaran congelados por un tiempo que el niño no dudo en rápidamente a su favor

Sin duda los idiotas pensaron que nadie se atrevería a atacarlos directamente

Con una puntería demoníaca la primera salva de balas fue puesta en las cabezas de sus víctimas congeladas por el ataque sorpresa, esto hizo que su vez los demás Mortifagos "despertaran" y comenzaran a atacar contra quien fuera de los atacara

No les funciono que mientras se encontraban diciendo el hechizo eran atravesados por las balas del arma de Harry, ¿Cómo era posible esto ?, fácil: Cerca del 98% de la población mágica está obligada a "recitar" el hechizo que pretende usar por Lo que pueden llegar a tardar varios segundos en hacerlo, en cambio solo el arma que usaba Harry podría llegar a disparar 1500 balas por minuto por lo que es obvio que solo necesitamos por lo menos una milésima de segundo para que una bala saliera de la misma hasta su objetivo

Claro que existen quienes podrían lanzar hechizos solo con pensamientos y sin palabra alguna, pero eran extremadamente difíciles así que ni al caso

En resumen, las armas Muggles variables en cuestión de segundos hacer mucho daño a las filas de los Mortifagos ya que la son muchos más velocidades

Regresando al presente, Harry se había detenido en su caminata pues se enfrentó a Mortifago que de alguna manera sobrevivió a la masacre

"¿Un niño?" exclamo con incredulidad el Mortifago "¡Un niño niño tuvo los pantalones para atacarnos y masacranes!"

Por el tono en el que hablaba Harry podría decir que este sujeto se había quebrado

… ¿Tal vez era un recluta?

"Si, un niño de casi 7 años" respondió el pelinegro mientras apuntaba su arma hacia el hombre "Ahora ... creo que es necesario que mueras"

"Un estúpido mocoso como tú no…. * BANG *… ¡AAAAHHHHHH!" el hombre cayo al suelo mientras tomaba su pierna ensangrentada

"Este niño puede matar de la forma mas humillante que puede existir para un Pura Sangre" susurro peligrosamente el pelinegro mientras que amenaza al Mortifago desangrarse

" _**Protego"**_ grito mientras usaba su varita solo para que segundos después comenzara a reír

"La Magia es absoluta ... ¡Tu estúpido y asqueroso objeto Muggle no podrá dañarme!" aseguro el Purista mientras traba de levantarse

*BANG BANG BANG*

De manera rápida y fría el pelinegro coloco tres balas en diferentes lados, una en la otra pierna y dos en cada brazo cerca de las muñecas pasa así evitar que trata de lanzarle cualquier otro hechizo

"¿Decías?" comento con humor

Se preguntarán: ¿Cómo diablos logro herirlo si tenia un escudo para protégelo ?, bueno es bastante sencillo de explicar

El hechizo "Protego" y sus variantes fueron determinadas con el único propósito de proteger a los Magos que lo lanza de casi cualquier tipo de Magia, se hizo en una época donde se podría decir que realmente los Magos estaban "encisma" de la cadena alimentaria , pero sobre todo se hizo para detener a los hechizos de Magia de diferentes oponentes y nada más

La Magia era energía pura sacada de los núcleos Mágicos de todos los Magos, a su vez estos la absorción de la energía de las Líneas de la Ley del planeta, pero seguía siendo un tipo de energía al igual que todos los hechizos afectados por el uso de los Magos

Las armas de los Muggle usaban proyectiles que son objetos solidos fabricados a bases de metales que pueden viajar a velocidades inimaginables para los Magos de la época en la que se creo ese hechizo en concreto por lo tanto al no ser originario de la misma "energía" que los hechizos, las balas pueden atravesar ese escudo con suma fácil

_-como desearía tener Veritaserum-_ consideró el pelinegro

"¿Dónde están los Carrow?" exigió sin ceremonias

"¿Crees que puede exigir ...? * BANG * ... ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!" otro disparo en la pierna

"¿Dónde están los Carrow?" volvió a exigir el niño

"¡No te lo dire ...! * BANG * y el brazo derecho devuelto a sufrir

A este punto el Mortifago se vieron gimiendo y sollozando mientras desesperadamente atropellado lejos del niño, a su vez que solo parece hacer que aumentara su desangrado

"Dime dónde están los Carrow y serás el único que saldrá vivo de este lugar"

Mientras seguía sollozando por el agonizante dolor que específicamente, el hombre gimió "En las mazmorras ... debajo de la ... mansión"

Viendo que probablemente el sujeto se había rendido, Harry solo sonrió

"¿Qué es lo que hacen ahí abajo?"

"Ellos se encuentran ..." moldeando "... a sus hijas ... para convertirlas ... en las perfectas ... Mascotas del Señor Oscuro ... Y su Dama"

"¿Quién es esta" Dama "?" esto era algo que necesita aprender con urgencia

"Nadie lo sabe ... apareció después ... de que el Señor Oscuro ... regresara de España ... dijo que sería ... la segunda al mando ... y respeta ... su opinión"

_\- ¿Voldemort se enamoró de una Española? ... ¡Mierda! ... Ella debe ser igual o peor de lo que_ deciden el pelinegro mientras digería las palabras diversas por el Mortifago

"¿Cómo se llama esta mujer?

"Ni idea ... solo nos dijo ... Que la llamaros ... Señora V"

_\- ¡Qué originalidad! -_ el sarcasmo no pudo evitar llegar a sus pensamientos

"¿Quién más se encuentra ahí abajo?"

"Algunas mujeres muggles ... Que violamos cuando ... Queremos ... Al igual que nacidas ... Muggles ... y algunos nacidos muggles ... que torturamos"

"¿Algún" Traidor de sangre "?"

"Si"

"¿Quién?"

"Bellatrix ... Black ... y ... Lucius ... Malfoy"

_-Bueno ... ¡Mierda! -_ escuché en estado de shock al escuchar los nombres

Harry lo sabía… sabía perfectamente que ese termino solo era utilizado por los Mortifagos para describir a los Pura Sangre que se negaron a seguir su ideología y que activamente se opusieron a ellos, pero los dos nombres proporcionados simplemente el pelinegro no se los esperado para nada

¿Dos de sus antiguos enemigos ahora convertidos en potenciales aliados?

Mierda sin duda era por esto por lo que se da cuenta que se podría tener en otra dimensión donde existen infinitas posibilidades de lo que podría llegar a un pasajero, los Malfoy probablemente del lado de la luz y posibles aliados y con ellos posiblemente los negros también se encuentran en este mismo bote

¿Alguno de sus conocidos ahora era parte de los Mortifagos? Hubo una gran posibilidad de que eso podría pasar

Solo espera que las familias de sus chicas se encuentranran contra lo que los Mortifagos hicieran, seria devastador para ellas tener que matar a sus familias

_-no hay tiempo para pensar en esto, ya veré que hacer cuando termine aquí-_

"¿Como llego a las mazmorras?"

"Por la sala ... hay una entrada ... Directa al lado ... del retrato de ... nuestro Señor"

_-tienen un retrato de su señor ... ¡que mierda de cliché! _\- Pensó el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a caminar a la dirección mencionada

No camino mas haya de 10 pasos cuando se detuvo abruptamente y giró lentamente su cuerpo para mirar al agonizante Mortifago

"¡Gracias por tu cooperación!"

*EXPLOSIÓN*

De un rápido movimiento, Harry alzo su arma y disparo sin pestañar solo para que un segundo después mirara como el cadáver sin vida del Mortifago caía con un ruido sordo al suelo con un agujero de bala en su cráneo

* * *

Un par de minutos después, Harry encontró el dichoso retrato y dijo que se quedó sin palabras era poco ya que pudo notar a Voldemort muy diferente al que enfrentó y estaba acostumbrado

Este era más humano

_-sigue siendo un idiota para_ mí-presumió el pelinegro mientras miraba a su Némesis

Pero lo que lo que sorprendió más no fue un Voldemort más humanizado y sentado en una especie de trono, sino la mujer que se sintió 0arada a su lado

Francamente podría decir que ese loco es bastante lindo, no aparentaba más de los 30 con un cabello que llegaba hasta los hombros color rubio cenizo, unos ojos color azul que fácilmente podrían brillar demostrando su poder y un elegante vestido color rojo que asentaba su figura de reloj de arena, aunque hizo notar más sus grandes pechos

"algo me dice que ella es una perra poderosa que será un gran dolor de culo" suspiro el niño mientras dejaba de mirar el retrato de sus enemigos

Sin perder tiempo encontrado la entrada después de lanzar un hechizo de detección, abrió la puerta que raramente conducía por otro largo pasillo oscuro que a muchos les provocaba un escalofrío en la espalda

Lastima que Harry ha vivido muchas cosas perturbadoras, así que esto no era casi nada para el

"Una trama probablemente" susurro mientras apuntaba su arma hacia la oscuridad, un segundo después bajó el arma simplemente para así poder sacar su Varita y apuntar esta nuevamente

¿Por qué el cambio de arma ?, sencillo: no teníamos tantas municiones como le hubiera deseado y anteriormente había usado

" _**Fiendfyre: forma de cuervo"**_

_\- ¡Cómo extrañaba a mis pequeños demonios del caos! -_ pensó Harry con nostalgia

Una de las grandes ventajas de ser el único mago vivo que puede controlar por completo la era de _**Fiendfyre**_ sin duda poder hacer "variaciones" del mismo, casi a finales de la guerra fue cuando de alguna forma libre recibir "forma" al hechizo logrando así crear pequeños pero devastadores cuervos que devastaban a sus enemigos

Se las había ingeniado para hacer que los pequeños cuervos hicieran todas las cosas que él quisiera, desde protegerlo dando sus "vidas" por el, hasta el poder ser sus "ojos y oídos" cuando eran necesarios espiar a los Mortifagos sin ser detectado

Después de decir el hechizo, frente a él se solicitó una pequeña pavada de 10 cuervos de fuego, cada uno listo para recibir órdenes de su "amo"

Cerrando su ojo izquierdo, los cuervos entran rápidamente en el pasillo sin importar nada, mientras que "navegaban" por ese lugar, Harry pudo ver todo mediante el ojo que tenían cerrado

Cuando llegaron a la entrada a las mazmorras el color de los cuervos para rojo / anaranjado a estar completamente color negro para así poder mezclar en la oscuridad y no ser detectados tan rápido

Lo que vio hizo hervir la sangre de Harry

En algunas celdas se encuentranban mujeres encadenadas completamente desnudas signo de haber sido violadas frecuentemente además de que en sus cuerpos podrían ver cientos de marcas de torturas que pasaron desde que fueron capturadas

Los hombres no eran muy diferentes, solo que a ellos se les había permitido mantener el pantalón, pero sus cuerpos estaba mucho, pero de cicatrizados que el de las mujeres

Harry se atrevía a pensar que muchos de ellos ya están perdidos

Centrándose nuevamente pudo encontrar otro 7 Mortifagos ocultos que se encontraban en el lugar, sin duda alguna esperándolo para emboscarlo, sin duda y remordimiento Harry hizo que 7 de sus cuervos se inmolaran contra ellos para quemarlos hasta dejarlos hechos cenizos

Sus restantes 3 cuervos buscarán rápidamente en sus objetivos prioritarios: Alecto y Amycus Carrow, que si recordaba bien formaron parte de círculo interno poco después de que comenzará a matar activamente

¿Tal vez aquí avanzaron más rápido?

Fuera como fuera, los capturaría para sacarles todo lo que sabía y posteriormente los torturaría en venganza de todas estas pobres almas que tenían capturadas y por lo que les hacía sus amadas gemelas

Minutos después de los encontrados listos para el combate e irónicamente en la celda donde se encuentran sus gemelas, así que dejó a sus cuervos cerca del objetivo Harry finalmente comenzó a adentrarse en las mazmorras

Mientras combinaba hacia su objetivo, deberíamos terminar su combate lo más rápido que podría, no podría arriesgarse que el fuego cruzado hiriera a los pobres inocentes que se atrapado o peor a sus gemelas

Y para ello tenía el hechizo adecuado

Alecto y Amycus Carrow sin duda era como recordaba, personas que con simplemente verlas sabían que no resistían y tenían hambre de poder, que para su desgracia no obtendrán

"¿Un niño? ... ¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí?" Ladro Alecto mientras miraba al pelinegro con descontento

"Sea como sea será un buen juguete", Amycus mientras "inspeccionaba" al niño frente a él

"Eso quisiera estúpido Mortifagos sodomizado" dijo burlona mente el pelinegro mientras los miraba directamente

"¡Maldito mocoso !, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a tus superiores ?!" Grito con furia Alecto mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Harry

"¡Bésame el trasero, Perra!"

" _**Avada Kedavra"**_

Sonriendo ante lo predecible que necesitarán los adultos frente a él, Harry expertamente esquivo la maldición asesina, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo ya que siempre se la lanzaban sin importar que

" _**Draconic Thunder"**_ en un susurro casi impredecible Harry agitó su Varita sólo para que segundos después un Dragón Oriental formado de rayos aparecidos en el lugar tomando por sorpresa a los dos Mortifagos

"¡Tengo prisa patéticos Mortifagos !, así que mejor vayan a tomar una siesta" se burló Harry mientras que su Dragón sin ninguna piedad está directamente hacia ellos

"¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!" El grito de dolor de Alecto y Amycus fue muy bienvenido en el lugar antes de que se desmayar por la intensidad de poder de los rayos del Dragón del pelinegro

"Debo encontrar la manera de regular el poder, no me conviene matar a estos idiotas antes de sacarles todo lo que sepan" el susurro del pelinegro pudo escuchar en todo el lugar, aunque era muy cierto desde que Harry había reencarnado se dio cuenta fácilmente aún no regulaba su poder llegando hasta el punto de que si no forzaba un control en los hechizos estos derivados demacrado poderosos para los contrincantes

Y necesitamos encontrar información de como "funcionaba" este mundo así que por el momento matar a casi todos los que se oponían a él no era recomendable

Dejando salir un sospechoso de frustración, rápidamente el pelinegro a sus dos nuevos prisioneros y los encadenados a la pared, además coloco algunas Salas alrededor de ellos para evitar que escaparan

Acercándose a las dos niñas en la habitación, Harry no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por lo que tenían

Las dos niñas de cabello castaño que conocían eran apenas una cáscara de cómo el conoció, sus hermosos ojos color miel se vieron completamente oscuros y sin esperanza, sus bellos rostros se congelaron completamente con expresiones rotas

"¿Qué demonios les hicieron estos malnacidos?" solicitó al vacío mientras que abrazaba lo más amorosamente que pudo a sus dos gemelas demonio

"¿QQ-quién ... ee-eres?" Hestia con voz rota y sin esperanzas

"Mi nombre es Harry, seré quien le dé el amor y la felicidad que merecen"

"PPPero dijeron qqque esssso no lllo mmmereciamos ... qqque sssomos mmascotas yy nada masss" tartamudo Flora con el mismo tono que su hermana

"No lo son, son muy importantes para mí y no voy a dudar en protegerlas de todo lo que quieren dañarlas" les susurro amorosamente mientras las abrazaba del mismo modo

* * *

Dos horas Harry usa un hechizo en sus gemelas para obligarlas a dormir profundamente y sin que llegaran a sufrir por las pesadillas que seguramente sus "tutores" les habían provocado, además habían asegurado la Mansión colocando accidentalmente potentes Salas que impedían ingresar a los refuerzos de los Mortifagos, se deshizo de los cadáveres de los Mortifagos, así como de la sangre de estos mismos

Finalmente reunió todas las pociones curativas que encontró en el lugar y volvió a bajar a las mazmorras para liberar a los prisioneros, al llegar se acercó a la primera celda y desvaneció la puerta

"Tranquilas bien a liberarlas y curarlas" dijo rápidamente cuando noto que las mujeres en la celda a la que comenzó comenzaban a llorar y retroceder rápidamente, lo que hizo que el pelinegro tuvo que acercarse rápidamente a ellas para no asustarlas mas

"¿QQuien eeres?" pregunto una mujer rubia de unos 25 años mientras alzaba la vista hacia la voz y viendo con desconfianza al niño

"Mi nombre es Harry ... voy a sacarlas de aquí y curarlas lo mejor que pueda"

"¿LLLos MMortifagos ddonde ...?"

"Ellos están muertos, no volverán a dañarlas a ustedes ni a nadie más"

Con gran desconfianza y temor la mujer comenzó a acercarse al niño quien de la manera más suave posible comenzó a lanzar hechizos de diagnóstico médico que había aprendido durante la Guerra, Harry sonrió levemente, gracias a esta chica de nombre Evie una bruja nacida Muggles de 22 años, las demás mujeres en la cuadrilla, algo de confianza en el diagnóstico de diagnóstico para poder darles las pociones y hechizos necesarios para su recuperación

Evie junto con otras tres chicas llamadas Helen de 19 años, Eliza de 21 años y Nathalie 17 años también brujas nacidas Muggles entendieron que el niño que había curado y sacado de las celdas, necesitó ayuda para hacer que todos los demás prisioneros tuvieran un poco de confianza en el para hacer lo que hizo con ellas, no dudaron en levantarse y comenzar a ayudarlo liberando a los demás y hablando con ellos para garantizarles que estaban ayudando

El proceso de curación de los prisioneros tomo mucho tiempo para Harry ya que para cuando termino simplemente comenzaba un anotador fuera de la mansión, durante este período de tiempo las Gemelas Carrow se habían unido a él y los prisioneros tratando de ayudarles donde sea, cosa que a muchos de los adultos en el lugar les gusto ya que sabían y vieron como ellas pasaron por cosas peores que la mayoría de ellos

Verlas corriendo por el lugar para ayudar a Harry sin duda era muy raro para ellos, pero a la vez muy bienvenido ya que mostraba las capacidades de adaptación que los niños tenían por las cosas, después de todo lo que acaban de conocer y de alguna manera se las arreglos para hacer que confían en el

¿Cómo lo hizo? ... estaba más allá de la mayoría de los adultos

"¿Saben dónde están Bellatrix y Lucius?" le pregunto Harry a un hombre pelinegro de unos 30 años que se enfrentan cerca del

"Más al fondo de las mazmorras" respondió rápidamente el hombre llamado Mark un Mago nacido Muggles

"Gracias con los demás, nadie entrara a esta Mansión sin mi permiso ... están seguros ahora"

Dando una sonrisa tranquilizadora Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección indicada por el Mago, pero antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos fue detenido cuando se produjeron dos manos que sostienen el brazo de las mangas de su camisa así sorprendió cuando vio a Hestia y Flora sujetándolo mientras que una mirada decidida se encontró en sus rostros

"¿Puedo ayudarlas Hestia, Flora?" pregunto cuando salió de su sorpresa

"NNNostras te aacompañamos" comento Hestia mirándolo fijamente

"¿Por qué?" Pregunte dándose una idea del porque de este comportamiento que presentaban las Gemelas

"NNos sentimos sseguras a tu lllado" tartamudeo Flora con algo de miedo a que las rechazara

Harry no respondió a su comentario rápidamente, su mente estaba recodando una vez alguien le había dicho que los niños que había tenido alguna clase de trauma habían sido apegados a la persona que los había recatado y demostrado que confiaba en él además recordó como Pansy y Daphne le contaron como ambas Gemelas eran extremadamente pegadas a ellas cuando les demostraron que confiarían en ellas para cuidarlas

Parecía que ahora era su turno de cuidarlas y enseñarles a mostrar sentimientos y emociones

Lo aceptaba después de todo eran sus amadas Gemelas

"Muy bien, pueden acompañarme a liberar a los últimos prisioneros" respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa suave en su rostro

Y así los tres niños siguieron caminando hacia su destino, llenando de nostalgia a Harry cuando noto como las dos Gemelas lo franqueanban estando solo un paso detrás de él, esto le recordaba cuando los tres salían a los campos de batalla ya que tenían este era su "formación" que tomaban para aniquilar a sus enemigos

Un par de minutos después llegaron a donde se encontraban los últimos dos prisioneros y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse raro por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, después de todo, ambos han sido sus enemigos jurados y muchas veces los tres que han tratado de matarse durante toda la Guerra, él era el "líder de la Luz", ellos los Lugartenientes de Voldemort y ahora parecen que eso cambiaria

_-Supongo que yo también debo de adaptarme que este lugar nos como del que vengo-_ modificado mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la celda

" _**Evanesco"**_ susurro mientras apuntaba su varita a la puerta

El hechizo hizo lo prometido, al desaparecer la puerta dejando ver a los tres niños una imagen que muchos perturbaría pero que a estos ni siquiera los hacia inmutar, lo primero que vieron fue un hombre de cabello rubio de unos 30 años visitando solo unos bóxer negros maltratados, sus manos y piernas se encadenados a la medida de tal manera que impedían que sus pies tocaran el suelo, su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado con cortes largos y profundos y su cabeza se sentían "colgando"

_-seguramente esta noqueado-_ resolvió Harry al ver a su ex enemigo en ese estado

Por el otro lado de la habitación se encuentra lo que esta vez sí lo dejo en completo en shock, acostada baca arriba en medio de la celda y con grilletes en piernas y brazos se encuentra una niña pelinegra de no más d años que era rodeada por un gran círculo de sangre con cientos de Runas en él, su cuerpo está cubierto con un vestido blanco ensangrentado y sucio mientras que sus brazos estaban con cortes aun con sangre

Acercándose a ella sin llegar a tocar el ciclo mágico llego a una conclusión loca en su mente cuando reconoce el rostro de la niña

_-N No hay dudas ... esta es Bellatrix ... ¡¿Pero qué ser ser una mujer adulta no una niña?! circulo_

_-La ... la usaron para un Ritual de sacrificio ... pero ... ¿Pero que clase se Ritual hicieron con ella? -_ sospechó nuevamente alarmado

Durante las guerras siempre era necesario estar medianamente preparado para esperar para cualquier cosa viniendo de los Mortifagos, la invocación de demonios por parte de estos era algo constante por lo que muchos en las fuerzas de Voldemort y de Harry aprendieron sobre ese tipo de rituales y muchos otros completamente Oscuros, siendo que los últimos aprendieron para evitarlos a toda costa

El ritual preparado o realizado al que alguna vez fue una Bellatrix era uno de sacrificio, estos también eran costosos entre los Mortifagos para obtener más poder, pero este en particular era diferente, si bien Harry puede identificarlo como sacrificio, pero no sabía que es lo que se obtendría de este

Era obvio para Harry que Bellatrix dio el pago del sacrificio del Ritual, pero: ¿Qué serian las consecuencias de este? ... ¿Era por esto por lo que se volvió loca de donde venia? ... no más allá era adulta mientras que aquí ahora era una niña

¡Tantas malditas preguntas y nada de respuestas! ... ¡Se identificaron como novato en la Guerra otra vez!

Era frustrante

"HHarry" el llamado de sus Gemelas lo saco del mundo de los pensamientos y lo hizo centrarse en sus problemas actuales así que dejó de ver a Bellatrix girar su cabeza para poder mirar a Flora quien fue lo que llamo

Lo que vio nuevamente lo mando al shock

Frente a Flora se encuentra otra niña de cabello largo color castaño y cercano a la edad de los tres niños, al igual que Bellatrix su cuerpo se encuentra cubierto un vestido blanco y sus brazos encadenados a la corta sin ningún tipo de corte, pero tal vez por lo cercano que se tuvo al ritual ella era la segunda opción por si falla o se había planeado hacerlo nuevamente

Tal vez por eso se considera todo aun en su lugar

Pero lo que realmente dejo en shock a Harry fue una cosa simple, arrodillarse junto a ella y mirar fijamente su rostro no pudo evitar abrir muchos sus ojos

El conocía a la niña ahora frente a el

Y en un susurro solo escuchado por las Gemelas

Dijo su nombre

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lavanda"


	4. Chapter 4

Simbología:

"hola" personajes hablando normalmente

_-hola-_ pensamientos de personajes

[hola] personajes hablando Lengua Pársel

"**hola" **Hechizos lanzados por personajes

_-hola-_ Comunicaciones de radio

A bordo de un helicóptero AgustaWestland AW101 rumbo a un destino desconocido se encontraban cinco niños de 9 años de nombres Harry Potter, Hestia y Flora Carrow, Lavender Brown y Bellatrix Black, todos ellos vestidos casi de la misma manera, un par de pantalones negros acompañados por unas botas del mismo color además de una playera color rojo oscuro fajada que acentuaba sus cuerpos en desarrollo, durante todo el viaje los niños habían estado sumidos en sus pensamientos que abarcaban desde hace 2 años atrás cuando el pelinegro rescato a las tres niñas de la Mansión Carrow

Harry miraba atentamente por la puerta abierta del helicóptero dejándolo ver hermosas praderas que aun no había sido tocadas por la humanidad, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habías sucedido poco después de su misión de rescate hace dos años, poco después de que Lucius Malfoy había "revivido" de aquella le conto todo lo que sabia al pelinegro sobre este Mundo y lo que se le informo lo dejo con gran odio por Gran Bretaña Mágica

Si en su mundo estuvo mal con toda la maldita intolerancia hecha por los Sangre Pura partidarios de Voldemort en este lugar se encontraba por lo menos diez veces peor, hasta el punto de que el Ministerio de Magia estaba completamente compuesto solo por Sangre Pura de los "Tres Fracciones" que manejaban el Gobierno Británico

La primera era la Fracción de la "Luz" liderados por Albus y conformado por sus familias seguidora de entre los cuales destacaban los Potter, los Black, los Bell, los Lovegood y los Smith

La segunda la Fracción "oscura" liderados por Evan Rosier, que según los recuerdos de Harry debería de estar muerto, conformados por las familias seguidoras de Voldemort donde se estacan las familias Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, Crouch, Dolohov y Carrow

Finalmente, la Fracción "Neutral" liderados por Cyrus Greengrass y conformada por las familias que de alguna manera se las arreglan para mantener a las dos primeras en línea y al país en funcionamiento: Bones, Malfoy, Rookwood, Macnair, Nott y Longbottom

Claro que una vez que se diera a conocer, Harry esperaba que los Potter y los Black se unieran a el en la Fracción neutral hasta que obtuviera el poder completo del Ministerio

Las dos primeras Fracciones solo impulsaban la Ministerio para "moldearlo" a su conveniencia mientras que la tercera trataba de repara los daños ocasionados por estos últimos, al ser mayoría las dos primeras tiene mucho mas control que la tercer por lo que encargan de hacer realidad todos los caprichos de sus respectivos lideres

Gracias a esto se a dejado muchas personas que odian a los primeros sin importar que, sobre todo esto es más marcado para los Nacidos de muggles ya que son los principales afectados por la Fracción oscura y dejados a su suerte por Dumbledore y sus seguidores, a esto se le sumaban solo muy pero muy pocos Sangre Pura que no estaban de acuerdo que la "Luz" y los "Oscuros" provocando que la última Fracción comenzara a ganar más poder con el pasar del tiempo

Al saber esto Harry comenzó a moverse entre las sombras, gracias a que todos los prisioneros de los Carrow decidieron alistarse a sus Desterrados cuando se les conto, tuvo la oportunidad de que ellos comenzaran a acercarse a todos los Nacidos de muggles afectados por el sistema de gobierno para comenzar a reclutarlos

Sorprendentemente casi el 90% de los Nacidos de muggles aceptaron sin pensárselo mucho, pues unirse a los Desterrados significaba poder tener un medio de ingresos para sus familias o para ellos mismos, después de todo Harry prometió un sueldo digno y proporcionar viviendas en caso de necesitarlas

Días después del asalto y el rescate de la Mansión Carrow el pelinegro se presentó en Gringotts para reclamar sus las Señorías Peverell y Pendragon para así poder comenzar a cumplir lo prometido a sus reclutas y poder conseguir una base de operaciones, grades fue su sorpresa al descubrir varias cosas más en su prueba:

Nombre: Harry James Potter

Nacimiento:

31 de Julio de 1977

Edad: 6 años

Padre: James Potter

Madre; Lily Evans

Hermanas:

Kassandra Potter, Gemela Mayor (6 años)

Kana Potter (5 años)

Eriko Potter (5 años)

Títulos:

Campeón de Muerte

Señorías Por Heredar:

Señor de la Más Antigua y Noble Casa de los Potter (Heredero primario por sangre, casa Patriarcal)

Estado: No Disponible

Requisitos para Heredar: La Muerte del actual Señor Fleamont Potter

Señor de la Más Antigua y Noble Casa de los Peverell (Único Heredero por Sangre, Casa patriarcal)

Estadio: Disponible

Requisitos para Heredar: Obtener las tres Reliquias de la Muerte

Completados

Señor de la Más Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black (Heredero Primario por mando del Señor Actual, Casa Patriarcal)

Estado: No Disponible

Requisitos para Heredar: La Muerte del actual Señor Sirius Black

Señor de la Real y Noble Casa de los Pendragon (Único Heredero por Sangre y Magia, Casa Patriarcal)

Estado: Disponible

Requisitos para Heredar: ¿?

Completados

Señor de la Casa Imperial de los von Einzbern (Heredero primario por Magia, Casa Patriarcal)

Estado: No Disponible

Requisitos para Heredar: Asesinar al actual Señor Jubstacheit von Einzbern

Señor de la Antigua Casa de los Istari (Único Heredero por Magia, Casa patriarcal)

Estado: Disponible

Requisitos para Heredar: ¿?

Completados

Por supuesto que las cuatro primeras las recordaba de su otra vida y la Casa que Navi le dio para poder iniciar los Desterrados con una buena economía, pero ni siquiera en su otra vida había escuchado de las ultimas dos Casa a las que tenía acceso ni mucho menos sabia cual era su historia y su parentesco con él, pero para el fueron una bendición ya que parecía que tendría acceso a más dinero para financias sus ejércitos futuros

Claro que también las investigaría para saber más de los orígenes de ellas y así poder obtener la Von Einzbern a pesar de tener que asesinar a la cabeza actual de la Casa, esto no le importaba mucho ya que a fin de cuentas no lo conocía

Otra cosa que había notado de la prueba era la cabeza actual de los Potter, al igual que muchas cosas diferentes que había comenzado a notar, parecía que aquí su abuelo un seguía vivo lo que le hacía preguntarse: ¿Por qué seguía al entrometido?, según recuerda cuando conocía el retrato del hombre en la Mansión Potter, Fleamont odiaba a Dumbledore y prefiriera ir a prisión antes de seguirlo voluntariamente

¿Qué había pasado entonces?, ¿Dumbledore lo hechizo como lo hizo con sus padres?, ¿Fleamont tramaba algo y por eso lo seguía hasta el momento adecuado para mostrar sus verdaderos colores? ¡Muchas preguntas y posibilidades!

Pero eso lo dejaría de lado hasta que tuviera más información o lograra acercarse al hombre sin volar su tapadera

"¡Harry! ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Flora sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro y obligándolo a volear a mirar a niña

"¡Si! ¡Solo estoy pensando en cuanto han crecido los Desterrados en estos dos años!" Respondió con calma el pelinegro a su compañera

"¡Lo se! ¡aun me sorprende la cantidad de personas que se han inscrito!" comento Hestia entrando en la conversación de los niños

"No deberías sorprendente, Hestia… muchos fueron afectados por las estupideces de la Fracción Oscura y por ellos buscan su sangre" dijo Bellatrix mientras se acurrucaba aun más en su asiento

"Y no es como que la Fracción de la Luz este haciendo algo para detenerlos" finalmente la vos de Lavender fue escuchada por sus otros compañeros quienes se alegraban de que ella se abriera más a ellos

"Esas dos Fracciones solo son títeres para sus líderes"

"Tienes razón Harry es por eso por lo que nosotros seremos quienes impulsen el cambio que tanto necesita este país" comento Lavender mientras miraba fijamente a su Héroe que la rescato del infierno

"Eso nos costara mucho y seguramente tengamos que hacer ríos de Sangre a nuestros pasar"

"¡Eso no importa! Lo lograremos solo ten algo de fe" exclamo Flora

Todos los niños presentes se habían sometido a estudios rigurosos de todos los libros que habían encontrado en la Mansión Carrow para así poder hacer mejores planes y tomar mejores decisiones en el futuro, fue ahí donde se dieron cuenta que para cambiar las cosas en la Gran Bretaña Mágica necesitaban hacer muchas cosas y no solo derrotar a la Fracción Oscura, para poder llevar al país a una nueva era lo niños entendieron que deberían de hacer solo una cosa para lograrlo

Conquistar el país para así poder destruir el antiguo sistema que las "Tres Fracciones" aún siguen

Seria un camino largo para recorrer, después de todo tendría que superar muchas pruebas para lograrlo por eso todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en entrenar tanto de la manera Mágica como la maneara Muggles para así poder estar lo mejor posible preparados para lo que sea que se le viniera encima cuando iniciaran con sus planes

_-Nos acercamos a la Zona de Aterrizaje- _

La voz del piloto hizo que los niños dejaran de hablar entre ellos para preparase, Harry miro hacia fuera del helicóptero y se dio cuenta que ahora se encontraba sobrevolando una pequeña ciudad donde decenas de Magos nacidos muggles viven y entrenaban para lograr los objetivos a corto plazo de los Desterrados

Solo habían pasado 2 años desde que esto inicio y Harry seguía sorprendido que se las habían arreglado para reclutar a más de 300 magos para su causa, poco después de obtener acceso a sus Herencias Harry ordeno a los Duendes que construyeran una pequeña ciudad alrededor del Castillo Pendragon para que así las familias de los de todos sus reclutas estuvieran cercas de ellos y no se preocuparan por su seguridad

Aun recordaba como fue gracias a los Muggles capturados en la Mansión Carrow que logro obtener materiales y vehículos Muggles para así poder obtener una mejora considerable para sus Desterrados, Harry sabía perfectamente que muchos magos los despreciaban y los subestimaban por completo pensando que no estarían a su nivel y mucho menos podrían derrotarlos

Estaban equivocado

En su otra vida Harry Potter se dio cuenta de eso y era por eso por lo que había dejado que Hermione hiciera todas las investigaciones que ella quisiera para poder comenzar a implementar la tecnología Muggles en el mundo, ella lo había logrado después de años de investigación y antes de que ella traicionara a Harry le había enseñado todo lo que sabia

Por lo que en la actualidad el Heredero Potter sabia como hacer que la Tecnología funcionara en entornos con grandes concentraciones Mágicas y no dudo en obtenerlas para que sus Desterrados no solo aumentara su poder, sino que también para acostumbrar a las futuras generaciones a crecer rodeados de esta

Debido a esto Corporación Potter, por mucho que odiara el cómo la llamaron, apareció de la noche a la mañana en el mundo Muggles con grandes cantidades de dinero a su disposición no solo para investigaciones en campos Militares y Civiles, sino que para también obtener vehículos y armamentos que Harry necesitaba para sus ejércitos

El helicóptero finalmente aterrizo en uno de los jardines del Castillo Pendragon y sin perder tiempo los niños comenzaron a bajar solo para notar que eran esperados por tres mujeres que conocías desde hace dos años, un poco alejadas del lugar de aterrizaje se encontraba Helen, Eliza, Nathalie siendo que las tres vestían con las versiones adultas de los uniformes de las niñas mientras que la última se le sumaba una bata blanca de laboratorio

"¡Señoritas!" saludo Harry con una sonrisa en su cara

"Señor" regresaron el saludo al mismo tiempo y con sonrisas en sus caras

"¿En que puedo ayudarlas?"

"Tenemos problemas según algunos de nuestros informantes las fuerzas de la Señora V han comenzado a movilizarse hacia Irlanda en cantidades pequeñas pero significativas como para que las hayan detectado tan rápido" comento Helen mientras le entregaba un pergamino al pelinegro con toda la información que habían recolectado

"La ultima vez que movilizaron algo así atacaron un pequeño pueblo… mantén alerta a nuestros equipos de reacción rápida, esta vez no dejaremos que hagan lo que quieran"

"Entendido"

"Con eso resuelto… ¿Qué mas tenemos?" pregunto el niño mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el catillo seguido por su sequito

"Sospechamos que el Ministerio de Portugal se aliado a la causa Mortifaga ya que algunos miembros del circulo interno han sido vistos en conversaciones con el Ministro actual, por otro lado, en tu oficina se encuentran los informes de los Comandantes que fueron enviados a Países Bajos sobre el desempeño de nuestras Fuerzas ahí" comento Eliza mientras miraba el pergamino en sus manos en busca de la información que necesitaba ser transmitida al líder de los Desterrados

Los planes para los Desterrados cambiaron cuando se llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba conquistar el país para poder lograr un gran cambio significativo, por lo que fue conveniente de que todo se reorganizara en sus filas, si bien eran principalmente un ejercito Harry agrego ciento de "departamentos" que se encargaban de ciertas áreas de ahora importancia para el futuro de los Desterrados, uno de ellas era el departamento de política que se encargaría de todo lo relacionado con el tema

Los Desterrados no podían valerse solos por el Dinero de Harry, necesitaban diferentes fuentes de ingresos para subsistir por lo que sorprendentemente fue a Lavender que se le ocurrió una brillante e importante idea, por mucho entrenamiento que tuvieran los ejércitos Desterrados necesitaban experiencia en el campo de batalla por lo que Lavender pensó que seria bueno "alquilar" el ejercito a otros países para encargarse de sus magos ocurso con esto obtendrían la experiencia necesaria para poder pelear eficientemente con los mismos

Las fuerzas de los Desterrados recibieron entrenamiento Mágico como no Mágico se les enseño Magia tanto Oscura como de Luz sin que ninguno de ellos tuviera preferencias por un solo lado, además se les enseño a manejar diferentes tipos de vehículos y armamientos Muggles en caso de que los necesitaran

Los Países Bajos es uno de los Países a nivel mundial donde los Magos Oscuros aparecen con más frecuencia y el Gobierno del País tenia grandes dificultades para pelear en contra de ellos por lo que la rama política de los Desterrados lograron hacer que el país firmara un acuerdo que beneficiara a ambas partes, las fuerzas de los Desterrados erradicarían a los Magos Oscuros del País mientras que proporcionaban materiales que los Desterrados necesitaban actualmente

Aceptaron y hace tres meses una Fuerza compuesta por dos Compañías con aproximadamente 180 soldados junto con el equipo necesario para los mismos salieron hacia el País para mostrar los resultados de su extenso entrenamiento y ver como reaccionaban las fuerzas ante todo lo que los Magos Oscuros podrían arrojarles

"Se que los has leído Eliza, dime ¿cómo van las cosas para nuestros chicos?" pregunto el Pelinegro

"Según los Comandantes se han desempeñado como se esperaba de ellos, han respondió bien a sus entrenamientos a la hora de estar en el campo de batalla y no han dudado en matar a sus objetivos"

"Matar no siempre es fácil, estoy seguro de que muchos de ellos lamentan su primera muerta pues a todos les pasa eso"

"Si señor, pero nuestros curanderos Mentales han hecho todo lo posible para que no les afecte demasiado y puedan seguir en las Fuerzas"

"Harry, tal y como pediste hemos estado investigando la composición de las cadenas de ADN de sujetos infectados con Licantropía nuestros descubrimientos sin duda son relevantes para la creación de una nueva Poción Wolfsbane que ayudara a los Hombres Lobo durante sus transformaciones, aunque aun creemos que es necesario comenzar a realizar pruebas en sujetos vivos para poder llegar a mejores conclusiones" comento Nathalie mientras miraba un cardero que cargaba en su manos apenas notando que el grupo había llegado a ofician del pelinegro

"Bien le diré a nuestros reclutadores que comiencen la búsqueda de Hombres Lobo dispuestos a realizar los experimentos" Respondió Harry mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio haciendo quedar a las tres chicas frente a el mientras que las niñas se sentaban en los sillones que se encontraban un poco más apartados del escritorio

"Además logramos encontrar nueva información sobre el Ritual realizado en Bella" con esto la mencionada rápidamente salto de su lugar y corrió hacia el pelinegro hasta quedar parada a su lado derecho mientras miraba a la chica mayor con seriedad

"¿Qué encontraron?" Pregunto con seriedad

"No tenemos el nombre del Ritual, pero gracias a ciertos documentos que encontramos antes de destruir la Prisión Carrow es un Ritual utilizado no solo para aumentar el poder Mágico de un individuo además para aumentar las capacidades mentales y motoras"

"Entonces ¿Por qué rejuvenecí?"

"Creemos que es un efecto por la extracción involuntaria de la Magia de tu núcleo, lamento decir que por lo que hemos encontrado no hay forma de regresarte a tu forma original"

"Volver no me importa mucho" susurro la pelinegra lo más bajo posible para evitar que alguien la escuchara

"¿Qué pasa con sus recuerdos?" pregunto Harry

Después de Bellatrix despertara del Ritual, todos se habían dado cuenta que ella había perdido una gran parte de sus recuerdos de cuando era Mortifaga a servicio de Voldemort y que solo mantenía los recuerdos de la Bellatrix de esa edad, a pesar de esto tenia una personalidad muy madura que de alguna manera le servía para medio comprender lo que había pasado

"Ni idea, podría ser otro efecto secundario del ritual y al igual que lo anterior es posible que nunca los recupera, como hemos visto en estos dos años parece que ella se desarrolla como cualquiera otra niña de su edad sin ninguna dificultad"

"¡No me Importan ya que nos soy la Bellatrix Black de los Mortifagos!... ¡Soy Bellatrix Black de los Desterrados que destruirá a todos sus enemigos!

"¡Esa es la actitud Bella", ¿algo más que debamos saber?" pregunto el pelinegro

"Solo que la idea de Flora y Hestia rindió frutos, varios negocios pequeños ahora están al nombre de los Desterrados en todo el territorio de la Gran Bretaña Mágica y ahora son una fuente de ingresos más para nosotros"

"Te dije que funcionaria, los Sangre Pura bajo el mando de la Señora V están desesperados por conseguir dinero últimamente" comento Flora mientras sonreía desde el lugar donde estaba sentada

"Ahora solo falta ponernos en contacto con otras Familias Neutrales para comenzar a tratar de persuadirlas para que se unan a nosotros" dijo Hestia mientras se recostaba suavemente en el sillón en el que se encontraba

"Los Bones, Los Parkinson y los Greengrass serán los más fáciles de contactar ya que dado su posición actual el ambiente político los hacer el principal objetivo de los Mortifagos y de la Orden del Fénix" comento Lavender mientras sujetaba un libro en sus manos

"Y los tres desprecian ambos bandos y por mucho poder político y económico que tengan no podrán alejar cuando los Oscuros manden a sus asesinos a por ellos o cuando los descerebrados traten de hacer una estupidez para controlarlos" dijo Bellatrix mientras miraba a todo en la sala preguntándose cuál sería su siguiente paso

"¿Qué hay de los Potter?" pregunto Harry mientras miraba como Helen comenzaba a buscar algo entre la pequeña pila de pergaminos que traía en sus manos

Todas estaba sabían la preocupación de Harry hacia su familia de origen, el les había contado lo que Dumbledore se había atrevido a hacerles a sus padres para asegurar el "control" sobre la "Niña que Vivo" para sus fines, esto genero un gran odio de las chicas hacia el anciano pues el niño al que había afectado en sus ansias de poder resulto ser su Héroe cuando más lo necesitaban

Además, sabían que era por la publicidad de la "Niña que Vivo" que era por lo que la "Luz" se encontraba con un poco más de poder sobre las otras dos Fracciones, tratar de convencer a los Potter que se unan a los Desterrados significaría un golpe critico en contra el pode de Dumbledore en el país

"Últimamente han estado muy activos junto con sus Vasallos y la Casa Black, según nuestro espía los Señores Potter, Black y Bones se han estado reuniendo con gran frecuencia tramando algo de gran importancia que incluso esconde de Dumbledore" respondió la chica dejando al pelinegro pensativo

En este Dimensión los Vasallos Potter se conformaban por los Weasley, los Ross, los Prince y los Scamander mientras que por otro lado los Black tenían a los Lupin, los Tonks, los Sayre y los Blishwick conformando un gran bloque de poder para la Fracción de la Luz y siendo de gran utilidad para los planes de Dumbledore

Si Harry lograba convences a su abuelo y a Sirius de unirse a los Desterrados para pelear en contra del actual sistema obtendría un gran poder político y económico antes de conquistarlo todo y tal vez lograría evitar ríos de Sangre innecesarios, para lograrlo debía ser cuidadoso para evitar el que anciano se enterara

"Dejémoslo de lado por el momento, diles a los espías que continúen su trabajo, mientras tanto: ¿Hemos encontrado alguna información sobre los von Einzbern?" cuestiono el pelinegro

Después de que lograron obtener una "Base de Operaciones" Harry había comenzado a leer el libro que Fate le había dado sorprendiéndose del tipo de conocimientos que podía obtener de ahí pues había muchos métodos y hechizos que podía aprender a lanzar sin el uso restrictivo de una Varita Mágica, además aprendió que en este mundo había otra sociedad mágica que se regia con una gran diferencia a la que él conocía

Se llamaban la "Asociación de Hechicería" una organización internacional formada por practicantes de Hechicería cuyo propósito es controlarla, ocultarla y desarrollara, dentro de la historia de esta organización el pelinegro se dio cuenta que su cuartel general estaba más cercas de lo que habría podido pensar ¡pues se encontraban en Londres!

Aun así, la historia que el libro le proporciono no le gusto de todo pues a pesar de tener cientos de leyes que prohíben el uso de Magia en frente de personas no Mágicas y tiene una fuerte política en contra de quienes considera criminales, sus líderes no actuaran si uno de los suyos usa un Misil Nuclear en una ciudad que mataría a millones siempre y cuando obtuviera datos relevantes para sus investigaciones

Dejando de lado esto, fue gracias al libro que descubrió que las Familias von Einzbern y los Istari pertenecían a los "Magus" y estaban íntimamente racionados con la Asociación por lo que había ordenado a su departamento de investigación que consiguieran toda la información que pudieran de eses Familias y de la misma Asociación

El libro también mencionaba que la Asociación militar cuenta con su propia fuerza militar que era continuamente mejorada por las investigaciones que se relazaban, Harry pensó que si podían obtener sus conocimientos en todos los campos militares que manejaban podría impulsas a sus Desterrados y así tuvieran una mejor ventaja a la hora de entrar en los campos de batallas además de que les darían la oportunidad de enfrentarse a la Asociación en caso de que los consideran como criminales que debían ser eliminados

"Aun no, pero esperamos obtener la información en el transcurso del día"

"Entendió, pueden retirarse a descansar" comento el pelinegro y poco después vio como las tres chicas mayores asentían con la cabeza y comenzaban a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina

"¿Crees que podrán obtener los conocimientos militares de la Asociación?" preguntó Hestia mientras caminaba hacia el pelinegro

"Espero que sí, realmente los necesitamos"

"No hay porque preocuparse, confió que nuestros enviados logren sus objetivos" comento Bellatrix mientras miraba como las chicas de su ahora edad se acercaban al escritorio del único niño en la habitación

"¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad?" cuestiono Flora mientras observaba a la pelinegra

"por que ella se la ha pasado entrenando junto con los chicos de infiltración" respondió Lavender después de soltar un suspiro

Soltando un profundo suspiro cansado Harry miro a las niñas antes de preguntar

"¿No se supone que deberían estar con sus instructores?"

Tuvo que perderse el labio cunado vio como las cuatro de manera rápida miraron la hora y comenzaron a palidecer cuando notaron lo tarde que era, sabia de buena fuente que los instructores de ejercito no eran para nada "comprensivos" a la hora de llagar tarde al capo de entramiento y había visto como era "torturadas" las chicas cada vez que llegaba tarde

Por otra parte, el estaba agradecido que se le permitiera "pasar" a este mundo con el núcleo mágico que había desarrollado en su viejo mundo pues así no tenia que entrénalo demasiado para su desarrollo y solamente tubo que aprender a regular la magia utilizada cuando comenzó a usar nuevamente su poder

Después de desearles suerte a las cuatro niñas pálidas y ver como estas salían corriendo de su oficina, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa de tamaño medio que se encontraba en su oficina, sobre ella se encontraba un mapa que abarcaba el territorio de la Gran Bretaña Mágica que gracias a la Magia mostraba el territorio de las "Tres Fracciones" del Gobierno

Irónicamente los cuarteles de Los Desterrados se encontraban en un lugar donde ellos no estaba presentes

El mapa estaba pintado de un color para representar a los cuatro grupos: Los Desterrados de Rojo, Los Oscuros de Gris, La Luz de Amarillo y Los Neutrales de Blanco

"El Señor Oscuro Voldemort de los Mortifagos, El Señor de la Luz Dumbledore del lado Luminoso y El Rey Demonio Harry de los Desterrados… Tres líderes que junto con sus ejércitos pelearan por el destino del país…en cierto modo me dan pena… porque un anciano con complejo de dios… ¡Fue quien se buscó esta Guerra!"


	5. Chapter 5

Simbología

"hola" personajes hablando normalmente

_-hola-_ pensamientos de personajes

[hola] personajes hablando Lengua Pársel

" **hola"** Hechizos lanzados por personajes

_-hola-_ Comunicaciones de radio

No H/V no significa pareja, de echos se me olvido quitarlo

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se sentó en su "trono" en el Gran Comedor mientras miraba críticamente a todos los jóvenes a los que tenían su ciudad para guiarlos a su idea de la Luz, después de todo no era considerado como "El Señor de la Luz "por nada y creía firmemente que era su obligación ser el" pastor "de estos jóvenes" ovejas "para evitar que cayeran ante la lujuria de la" oscuridad "

Aun recordando como todo comenzó, la Guerra contra Grindelwald y sus fuerzas le mostro lo que los magos eran capacidades de hacer cuando tuvieron una muy fuerte motivación oscura por el tanto después de su derrota Albus comenzó a creer que era su deber mantener a todos los magos del mundo en la "Luz" para que sirvan a los ideales del "Gran Bien", fue esa razón única por la que había aceptado tantos puestos de poder en la comunidad internacional Mágica

Ser el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos le permite tener comunicación con las personas de alto nivel en los Gobiernos Mundiales con esto pudo comenzar una "influencia" a docenas de personas para que le sirvan en el nombre del Gran Bien que representa a la Luz , consideró su palabra como ley que requirió acatarse para el "mejoramiento" del mundo claro que a su vez se encontró con personas que se daban cuenta de sus intenciones y decidieron cortaban comunicación inmediata con el pero tenía fe que la Luz llegaría a sus corazones y vendrían a el

Como el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot Británico le dio el poder de tener mucha influencia entre su propia nación antes y después de la Guerra de Sangre, creía firmemente que si lograba hacer que Gran Bretaña Mágica sirviera a los ideales del Gran Bien y de forma directa a su idea de la "Luz" podría impulsar a muchos países se unirán a él en un Gobierno "ideal" en donde podría guiarlos de manera segura con la que podría su ideal

Como el Director de Hogwarts podría influenciar fácilmente en las mentes jóvenes e inexpertas de los niños para comenzar su "adoctrinamiento" hacia el Gran Bien, pues entendía qué era más fácil esperar a las nuevas generaciones remplazaran a las antiguas para que puedan más fácilmente escucharlo y unírsele

Claro que un tiempo después de la Guerra contra Grindelwald no iba todo según lo planeado, pues si bien había logrado influenciar a docenas de Ministros de diferentes países para que se unieran a su causa, en su tierra natal todo iba en picada sobre todo cuando un Joven lleno de odio decidido ignorar sus palabras de amor y perdón y comenzó a reunir a todos sus enemigos en un frente unido que se oponía abiertamente a el

A pesar de todas las cosas, Dumbledore vio la Guerra de Sangre como una oportunidad única para por fin tener a Gran Bretaña leal al Gran Bien con el cómo su líder pues los lados de la Luz y la Oscuridad no se contenían en lo absoluto al inicio llevándolos a matase a docenas solo cuando entendió que la Guerra se intensificaría fue cuando uso su influencia sobre el lado de la Luz para que siguieran su ejemplo

Lo primer que hizo fue hacer que la Luz dejara de usar los Imperdonables alegando que los Mortifagos podían ser salvados, esto lo único que provoco fue más muertos tanto civiles como de la Luz, pero Dumbledore solo pensaba que esto solo serviría a que todos siguieran su ejemplo sin que cuestionaran su autoridad

Al final no importaba pues a pesar de siempre decir que la Guerra giraba a favor de la Luz, Dumbledore sabía que era mentira pues los Mortifagos capturados eran rápidamente liberados por sus amigos y las fuerzas de la Luz que solo usaban aturdidores eran asesinados con facilidad además de que se le sumaba el hecho que Dumbledore obligaba a algunos en sus fuerzas a vigilas a los "Neutrales" ya que por pura paranoia creía que estos estaban aliados con los Mortifagos sin importar lo que dijeras

En la mente de Dumbledore los Neutrales debían ser destruidos pues se negaban a seguirlo en el nombre del Gran Bien

Fue solo cercas del final de la Guerra que las cosas le sorprendieron por decir de menos, primero fue testigo de una verdadera profecía mientras que entrevistaba a la "vedete" para un puesto de profesor donde se decía que un niño nacería con el poder para derrotar al Señor y la Señora Oscura, esto por si solo ya era una gran amenaza para su plan pues creía que al derrotar a ambos seres de Oscuridad consolidaría su posición como líder absoluto de Gran Bretaña, Segundo fue que después de lograr encontrar a las posibles madres del "niño profetizado" siendo la Señor Potter y la Señora Longbottom pudo comenzar a influenciarlos para que obedecieran sus órdenes para garantizar su protección

Un mes después de que la profecía fuera dada Dumbledore ideo un plan para que el control de ambas familias fuera de manera inmediata a los hijos influenciados de estas, sus más fieles seguidores y fanáticos recibieron la orden de matar a la Señora Augusta Longbottom, Jefa de la Antigua y Noble Casa Longbottom y al Señor y la Señora Fleamont y Euphemia Potter Jefes de la Antigua y Noble Casa Potter

Con ellos fuera Frank Longbottom y James Potter tomarían los Señoríos de sus Casa y los convencería de que dejaran usar su influencia en el nombre del Gran Bien

Lamentablemente sus planes cambiaron radicalmente cuando los tres objetivos de alguna manera se las arreglaron para poder escapar de las garras de sus asesinos dando como resultado que Augusta Longbottom usando su poder de Señorío obligo a sus hijos a ocultarse en una de las casa de seguridad de los Longbottom y cortaran comunicación con Albus, los Potter fueron diferentes pues Fleamont y Euphemia se encontraban aun al borde de la muerte en la Fortaleza Potter dejando a James y Lily expuestos a la influencia de Albus

Finalmente 8 meses después Alice Longbotton dio a luz a un niño sano y Lily Potter sorprendentemente dio a luz a una pareja de Gemelos

Con esta información por parte de los Potter, Dumbledore entro en pánico pues gracias a cientos de libros antiguos y "oscuros" que había confiscado por ser inapropiados había llegado a conocer algunas de las investigaciones documentadas sobre el significado de una pareja de Gemelos Mágicos, pues según los documentos y algunas leyendas se decía que estos aparecían cuando el mundo estaba al borde de la inestabilidad de entre la Luz y la Obscuridad y la misión de las Parejas de Gemelos era volver a traer estabilidad a ambas fuerzas

Gracias a esta "misión" ambos estaban destinados a ejercer un Gran Poder convirtiéndolos en grandes potencias Mágicas por sí solos, lo que más aterraba a Dumbledore era que según las investigaciones es que de algún modo las Parejas de Gemelos siempre eran imbatibles dando como resultado que a única manera de que pudiera ser "derrotados" era por muerte natural pues de alguna manera la Magia de los Gemelos los llevaba a ser imbatibles en los campos de batalla

Si esto resultaba ser cierto Dumbledore sabía que de no ser controlados para servir al Gran Bien serian quienes lo llevarían a muerte destruyendo todo por lo que había trabajado tan duro durante años y tenía la sospecha que esto era la posibilidad mayor de que sucediera pues solo tuvo que reflexionar sobre como los Gemelos traerían la estabilidad a ambos lados y llego a la conclusión de que estaban destinados a que uno fuera de la "Luz" y otro de la "Oscuridad"

Se paso hora entera ideando planes para poder influenciar a los Gemelos para que siguieran el camino que él decía pues sería lo correcto, fue cuando encontró una forma de lograrlo y comenzó a hacer planes en consecuencia

Sabía que Lily Potter tenía una hermana Muggle que la odiaba y a todo el Mundo Mágico, con esto el plan se puso en funcionamiento, Dumbledore filtro un parte de la profecía a los Mortifagos y la información de quienes eran los posibles padres del "niño profetizado" y después convenció a los Potter que siguieran sus "sugerencias" paragranizo su protección además de que comenzó a implantar la duda en los Potter y Sirius Black sobre como Remus Lupin probablemente era un traidor

Para su gran deleite los Potter siguieron al pie de la letra sus órdenes y se ocultaron en un lugar con la única medida de protección siendo el hechizo Fidelio siendo su guardián secreto Peter Pettigrew en lugar de Sirius Black como ellos tenían pensado al principio, luego lo único que tuvo que hacer fue convencer a Peter que se uniera a los Mortifagos y diera el secreto a Voldemort para que atacara

Durante días las cosas fueron como las había planeado pues Peter se unió con éxito a los Mortifagos y Voldemort que fue segado por la profecía respondió exactamente como él había planead: haciendo dos grupos de ataque uno que se dirigiría hacia los Longbotton dirigidos por su Señora Oscura y el mismo comandaría contra los Potter

Siendo Sirius Black el padrino de los Gemelos y sabiendo que en el caso de la muerte de los Potter él automáticamente obtendría su custodia, Dumbledore implanto una serie de pruebas que lo marcarían como el traidor de los Potter y usando su influencia lo mandaría directamente a Azkaban sin juicio alguno, sabía que Lupin al ser un Hombre Lobo jamás le entregarían a los Gemelos y podía usar nuevamente su influencia para sellar los testamentos y los Potter y así evitar que alguien más que el reclamaran a los Gemelos, una vez que los asegurara el los mandaría con Petunia para que "cuidados" pues sabia con seguridad que ella y su familia los maltrataría con crueldad y sin remordimiento alguno

Aun no sabía cómo fue que fue posible pero el día del ataque todos sus planes fueron destruidos por completo, primero los Longbotton de alguna manera se las arreglaron para repeler el ataque de los Mortifagos dando como resultado la muerte de los dos hermando Lestrange y la huida de la Señora Oscura y Bellatrix Lestrange a quien sabe donde

Segundo los Potter lograron aguantar hasta que Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fleamont y Euphemia Potter llegaron para ayudarlos a repeler el ataque de los Mortifagos mientras esperaban los refuerzos de la Orden del Fénix, debido a esto se tuvo que obligar a responder el llamado y llegar hasta la casa de los Potter más jóvenes para pelear

Lo único bueno que obtuvo esa noche fue que de alguna manera Voldemort se las había arreglado para pasar las defensas y llegar hasta la habitación de los Gemelos donde estos de alguna manera y con la ayuda de su Magia Accidental de los Gemelos y un ritual de algún tipo hecho por Lily esto se las arreglaron para destruir su cuerpo y que su espíritu se viera obligado a retirase hacia uno de sus Horrocrux, claro que para todos estaba "muerto" cosa que se aseguró de no cambiar

Mientras que Sirius, Remus, Fleamont, Euphemia y los refuerzos de la Orden se encontraban limpiando los restos de la batalla y asegurando a sus prisioneros, James y Lily fueron a la habitación de sus hijos para comprobar su estado, fue en ese momento cuando Dumbledore vio su oportunidad única para por lo menos parte del plan saliera como él quería

Gracias a su lengua de plata se las arregló para dar un discurso sobre lo importante que era la victoria ante Voldemort asegurando que la Orden comenzara a propagar la noticia, siendo que la responsable de eso fue Kassandra Potter quien se de alguna manera se había sobrevivido a la Maldición Asesina dándole el título de la Niña que Vivo, por supuesto que era mentiras ideadas en el momento por Dumbledore pues el nombre de la niña fue el primero que se le vino a la cabeza cuando le preguntaron quien fue quien lo derroto

Después de eso y durante el momento que fue a la habitación de los Gemelos donde se encontraba Lily y James vio nuevamente su oportunidad al encontrarlos solos y con un poderoso hechizo doblego la voluntad de ambos para que mansamente aceptara mandar a Harry Potter con casi todo su poder sellado a Petunia, por obviedad ellos aceptaron rápidamente entregándole a su hijo

Una vez en la casa de Petunia, Dumbledore realizo cientos de Salas para la "protección" de Harry, aunque las salas no era exactamente para eso sino para monitorear a Harry, lo mantenerlo oculto de toda persona que no fueran él y los Dursley y sobre todo "chupaban" la Magia del niño para que no resultaran tan poderoso como debía de ser y finalmente lo "influenciaran" desde pequeño para que confiara ciegamente en su palabra

Después de eso, durante dos años Dumbledore personalmente se encargó de monitor ir a sus dos "armas" asegurándose que todo fuera como él tenía planeado: Kassandra Potter crecía amada y fiel a la Luz pues lo veía como un abuelo al que debía escuchar y seguir sus palabras, por otro lado, Harry Potter crecía miserablemente siendo esclavo de los Dursley y llevándolo lentamente hacia la Oscuridad

Fue cuatro años después de la derrota de Voldemort que sus planes nuevamente sufrieron un revés, Fleamont y Euphemia de alguna manera se las arreglaron para purgar toda su Magia y pociones de lealtad de los sistemas de James y Lily provocando su ira y odio hacia el hasta el punto de querer matarlo mientras exigían que les devolviera a su hijo Harry, a ellos se le sumaron los reclamos de amigos y vasallos de la familia

Debido a su negativa provoco que los Potter y sus Vasallos declararan una enemistad con la Casa Dumbledore haciéndolo perder mucha influencia en el Wizengamot pues dependía de los votos que tenía el asiento de los Potter, además debido a la enemistad se le considero una persona no bienvenida en sus propiedades con lo que se vio obligado de dejar la manipulación del arma Kassandra hasta que llegara a Hogwarts, también sabía que debido a que era la única persona que sabía el paradero de su hijo Harry que los Potter no decidieron llevar a las Casas a una disputa de sangres pues su muerte significaría perder la oportunidad de rencontrarse con su hijo

Aun recuperándose de la perdida masiva que perdió cuando los Potter se enemistaron con él, dos años después sus planes apenas reconstruidos sufrieron otro golpe cuando las Salas de Sangre atadas a Harry Potter colapsaron, rápidamente apareció en el lugar donde su última arma se suponía que se encontraba solo para encontrarse con una Lily Potter segada por la ira que sentía hacia la familia de su hermana

Los Potter, Los Black y sus Vasallos siendo más influyentes que el en el Wizengamot arrastraron a los Dursley para recibir un juicio por poner en peligro de muerte al Heredero del Señorío Potter y fue debido a su estado como Muggle que los tiburones de la corte no se contuvieron e hicieron todo lo que se les vino a la cabeza para sacarles toda la información que tenían los Dursley del Mundo Mágico

Nuevamente su reputación fue destruida cuando Petunia Dursley sometida a la Poción de la verdad dijo como fue el quien había llegado a su casa con el "Monstro" obligándolos a cuidarlo como mejor les pareciera, dijo como toda la familia Dursley sometía a Harry como esclavo y lo abusaban de todas las maneras que se les ocurriría, no hace falta decir como el Wizengamot se horrorizo antes los recuerdos de Petunia de cómo era abusado Harry Potter

Como resultado de él juicio, Albus Dumbledore fue destituido de su título de Jefe de Magos Wizengamot y vigilado estrechamente como Director de Hogwarts durante todo un año

Y ahora 10 años después de la derrota de Voldemort todo parecía ir hacia un rumbo muy diferente al que había planeado pues los Mortifagos comenzaba a movilizarse nuevamente entre las sombras y lo que más le preocupaba fue que durante la última conferencia de la Confederación a todos los Ministros y Embajadores se les había informado de un nuevo grupo militar que había aparecido de la nada y aniquilado a los Magos Oscuros de Países Bajos

En la mente de Dumbledore, estos Desterrados parecía serán un grupo mucho más peligroso que los Mortifagos y al parecer tenía la capacidad para poder parecer más a los ejércitos que Grindelwald comandaba durante la Guerra Mundial por lo que para el autoproclamado Señor de La Luz era de vital importancia contactar a los Desterrados y convencerlos de que lo que hacía estaban mal para así ponerlos del lado de la Luz y del Gran Bien

Con ellos de su lado pensaba que por fin podría conquistar Gran Bretaña para ser su "Pastor"

"_Tanto por planear y poco tiempo para hacerlo"_ pensó el anciano mientras acariciaba su barba

Debía tener planes y planes de respaldo pues solo faltaba un año para que los "Gemelos del Destino" vinieran a estudiar Hogwarts y debía tener una manera de manipularlos y tener por lo menos a uno de su lado antes de su quinto años, además debía encontrar la forma de contactar a los Desterrados y convencerlos de que le sirvieran en el nombre del Gran Bien

* * *

Fleamont Potter se encontraba encerrado en su oficina en el hogar ancestral de los Potter, una Fortaleza construida durante el tiempo del apogeo del Imperio Británico para el ejército y su poderosa Armada de antaño, los Potter de esos tiempos de alguna manera convencieron a la Corona para que se la cediera, desde ese momento se convirtió en una tradición para los Potter servir durante un tiempo al ejercito Muggle Británico provocando que la Familia se conviértela en gran parte militarista hasta el día de hoy

Aun recordaba los acontecimientos de hace 10 años de los que se culpaba hasta el alma pues en su mente pensaba que si él hubiera visto rápidamente las señales de control sobre su hijo James ahora mismo su nieto y Heredero Harry se encontraría en la Fortaleza recibiendo entrenamiento y creciendo con todo Potter debía, fue debido a esto a que como Señor de la Casa Potter ordeno que todos los Potter vinieran a vivir a la Fortaleza para asegurar su protección

Después de múltiples investigaciones tanto de él como de su esposa lograron encontrar la forma de purgar todo lo que Dumbledore le había hecho a su hijo y su nuera, dando como resultado que estos se llenara con gran ira que destrozo por completo toda una sección de la Fortaleza cuando terminar de "filtrar" esos sentimientos de su mente

Desde ese día el nombre de Dumbledore era maldecido en la Fortaleza

Después de esto James y Lily entraron en paranoia y le pidieron a Fleamont, Euphemia que Sirius, Remus y Kassandra fueran sometido también al ritual que purgo toda la Magia de manipulación de ellos, los Señores Potter aceptaron pues una era su linda nieta y los otros dos era como hijos para ellos así que al realizarles el ritual se encontraron con más sorpresas desagradables para todos

Sirius y Remus estaba sometidos por completo como los Potter más jóvenes para obedecer ciegamente a Dumbledore llegando hasta el extremo de aceptar ir "voluntariamente" a Azkaban si el anciano lo decía, Kassandra estaba sometida a Pociones de lealtad y confianza hacia el anciano además de estar sometida a verlo como abuelo y a alguien que debía obedecer sobre sus propios padres

Con esto el destino de Dumbledore se había sellado pues de manera inmediata los Potter, los Black y sus Vasallos inmediatamente declararon públicamente su enemistad con la Casa Dumbledore ya que por mucho que quisieran declarar una Disputa de Sangre para poder matarlo no podía pues eran detenidos al saber que él era la única forma de encontrar a Harry y llevarlo de forma segura a la Familia

Después de esto James había estado en conversaciones profundas con su padre Fleamont sobre el destino del próximo jefe de la Casa Potter, pues él se culpaba por como Dumbledore había jugado fácilmente con él para que hiciera lo que se le ordenada y odiaba su impotencia de no poder haber salido de esa "esclavitud" sin ayuda, duranta estas conversaciones James había aceptado como no se sentía preparado para tomar la responsabilidad de ser el Jefe de la Casa resguardándose como él estaba más "hecho" para ser soldado que político

Viendo como la culpa carcomía lentamente a su hijo, Fleamont le hizo una propuesta que le ayudaría a dejar su estado de depresión y comenzara a ver al futuro por el bien de su Familia, ambos acordaron hacer a Harry el Heredero y seria entrenado por completo una vez que lograran encontrarlo, mientras esto pasaba entrenarían a Kassandra para que ella pudiera ayudar a Harry con su entrenamiento y entendimiento del Mundo Mágico

Se lo comunicaron a la Familia y estuvieron aliviados cuando sus esposas aceptaron su razonamiento además de aceptar el entrenamiento al que Kassandra seria sometida con forma crecía, pues no solo se le enseñaba a ser una Dama sino que también con forma a la tradición de los Potter se le enseñaba a ser una Guerrera lista para la batalla, irónicamente cuando le informaron el cambio en su entrenamiento la niña estaba más que feliz de aceptaron ya que todos ellos habían visto como ella se había obsesionado por completo con Harry cuando le explicaron su existencia

Ese era otro tema de conversación de la Familia, la obsesión nada sana de Kassandra con su Hermano perdido pues muchas veces durante el entrenamiento parecía saber más cosas de lo que debiera un niño, hechizos hacia con Magia Accidental de los que nunca habían escuchado, técnicas de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo que no se le habían enseñado y sobre todo una aterradora mente estrategia que había humillado no solo a los Potter sino que también a los estrategas más brillantes de sus Vasallos dejadlos perplejos por sus capacidades, además después de que los Gemelos cumplieran 9 años Kassandra había estado tenido extrañas "visiones"

Durante una conferencia entre los Potter, lo Black y los Vasallos de ambas Casas Kassandra les había revelado esto último y para su gran sorpresa, curiosidad y horror ella siempre describía como un joven pelinegro de ojos color verde que tenía una gran parecido con su padre se encontraba en diferentes campos de batalla junto a otras 4 niñas que lo seguían, las visiones no siempre eran en los campos de batalla pues Kassandra aseguraba que a veces todos niños que ella veía se encontraban en una habitación planeando cosas

Fue Lily la que le enseño a Kassandra como asegurar un recuerdo para poder ser copiado y sacado de una persona, con esto la pelirroja llevo a un Pensadero en donde los adultos pudieron confirmar que las visiones de la niña Potter también eran recuerdos muy bien vivido y para horror de principalmente de los Potter, Sirius y Remus los recuerdos confirmaban que el niño que describía Kassandra era el Potter perdido Harry Potter

Debido a estos acontecimientos se tuvieron que hacer "equipos" entre todas las Casas presentes en la conferencia, unos se encargarían de analizar los recuerdos recién obtenidos para tratar de identificar todos los hechizos usados por Harry y así poder saber más o menos quien tenía la capacidad para enseñárselos y acercarse a él para interrogarlo sobre el paradero del Potter perdido

Otros se encargarían de investigar todo lo que pudieran sobre las Parejas de Gemelos pues parecía que Harry y Kassandra tenían habilidades que nunca habían escuchado incluso en la "Conexiones de Pareja", que Kassandra de alguna manera pudiera "ver" lo que hacía su Gemelo, que aprendiera todo lo que el aprendía era cosas que ni los Gemelos Weasley podían hacer, además de que también estaba la extraña obsesión que la niña Potter tenía con su Gemelo perdido

Fue así como se enteraron de los "Gemelos del Destino", se sorprendieron mucho cuando encontraron la información sobre el como las Parejas de Gemelos nacía cuando los lados de la Luz y de Oscuridad necesitaban ser llevados nuevamente al equilibro, el como ambos estaban destinados a tener un gran poder que sería difícilmente superado por otros que no fueran ellos, los Potter quedaron en shock cuando leyeron sobre como las Parejas de Gemelos "eran" imbatibles en los campos de batalla

Entre más investigaban más quedaban fascinados por las habilidades que podían llegar a desarrollar los Gemelos Potter, pues Kassandra ya había comprobado una de ellas que era que todas las Parejas de Gemelos tenían la capacidad para aprender lo que el otro aprendía sin importar a que distancia se encontraran, en caso de necesitarlos los Gemelos también desarrollaban una forma de poder "verse" cuando uno de ellos estaba en peligro mortal, esta era otra de las habilidades que Kassandra de alguna manera había desarrollado inconscientemente

Otra de las habilidades que podían llegar a desarrollar es la de poder tener conversaciones mentales sin que nadie se diera cuenta o sin importar en donde se encontraran, esta parecía ser una habilidad potencializada que los Gemelos normales tenían pues habían visto como los Gemelos Weasley tenían la capacidad de poder terminar las frases que el otro pensaba

Según el ultimo libro escrito sobre los Gemelos del Destino, escrito por una Pareja de Gemelos, era que había muchas habilidades que se podían desarrollar y que todo dependía de lo que ellos mas quisieran y la Magia se los podían otorgar como por ejemplo podían desarrollar una manera de poder acceder a al Núcleo Mágico del otro para tener mas poder en caso de necesitarlo

El punto final que tocaba este libro fue algo que dejo pensando a muchos de los reunidos, pues hacía mención de que muchas Parejas de Gemelos debido a la nula privacidad que tenían entre ellos era casi completamente de ley que en algún punto de sus vidas dejaran de verse como lo que eran y comenzaran a pensar el uno en el otro de manera romántica, esto debido a la comprensión tan profunda que tenia entre ellos que los llevaba hasta el punto de considerarse como una pareja ideal

Esto último podía servir como explicación de el porque Kassandra estaba tan obsesionada con Harry, pues al no crecer junto como debería de ser, al momento de que comenzó a tener las visiones de alguna manera instintiva ella entendió que se trataba de su Gemelo y con el tiempo comenzó y debido a su "Conexión" posiblemente comenzó a caer enamorada de él, además los Potter sospechaban que a los 9 años de alguna manera los Gemelos se las arreglaron para comenzar a desarrollar su habilidad para hablar entre ellos pues había cosas que la niña Potter había aprendido que era completamente ajena a los Potter siendo hechizos que nadie había escuchado o habilidades físicas que los Potter aún no se atrevían a enseñarle por la edad a la que encontraba

Si habían desarrollado ya es habilidad esa explicaba que el enamoramiento de la niña y posiblemente del niño habían aumentado y que por mas que quisieran no podían hacerlos verse como los hermanos relacionado por la Sangre que eran, si bien el incesto en la comunidad Mágica y sobre todo en Gran Bretaña que tenía un gran fanatismo por la Sangre Pura no eran ilegales sin duda alguna, pero era incomodo de imaginar o ver en su defecto caso

Lamentablemente los Potter serian obligados a tomar una decisión cuando el momento llegara cuando sus Gemelos llegaran a relacionarse románticamente entre ellos

Fue un Martes por la mañana cuando una hermosa niña pelinegra de ojos verdes de 10 años camino con gran seguridad hacia la sala de la Fortaleza Potter, una vez que entro pudo ver como como los adultos Potter se encontraba con la Familia Aliada Black y todos los Vasallos de ambas Familias, sin duda era un gran grupo de adultos que junto a ellos se encontraba todos sus respectivos hijos

Ella camino hacia su abuelo ganándose la atención tanto de adultos como niños y jóvenes en la sala, una vez que estuvo frente a su amado abuelo ella lo miro con ojos llenos de seriedad no aptos para cualquier niño de su edad y con un voz seria y formal dijo:

"Fleamont Potter Señor de la Casa más Antigua y Noble de los Potter, mi hermano Gemelo Harry James Potter Heredero de la Casas más Antiguas y Nobles de Potter y Black, Señor de las Casas Pendragon, Peverell, Von Einzbern y Istari solicita una audiencia con usted y sus Vasallos de las Casas Weasley, los Ross, los Prince y los Scamander lo más rápido que sea posible" sin llegar a esperar una respuesta de su abuelo en estado de shock, ella rápidamente giro su cuerpo y camino hasta estar en frente de su Padrino y con el mismo tono anteriormente usado en su abuelo ella dijo:

"Sirius Black Señor de la Casa más Antigua y Noble de los Black, mi hermano Gemelo Harry James Potter Heredero de las Casas más Antiguas y Nobles de Potter y Black, Señor de las Casas Pendragon, Peverell, Von Einzbern e Istari solicita una audiencia con usted y sus Vasallos de las Casas Lupin, los Tonks, los Sayre y los Blishwick lo más rápido que sea posible "

Después de dar la información ella se alejo de los adultos que aun la miraba en estado de shock hasta quedar al lado de su madre que inmediatamente la abrazo mientras lloraba preguntando:

"¿Sabe ... SNIF ... donde ... SNIF ... se encuentra ... SNIF ... tu ... SNIF ... Hermano? Pregunte Lily entre sollozos sin apartar a su hija de ella

"¡Si mami! ¡Y quiere reunirse con todos!" respondió Kassandra con voz alegre mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de su madre


	6. Chapter 6

Simbología

"hola" personajes hablando normalmente

_-hola-_ pensamientos de personajes

[hola] personajes hablando Lengua Pársel

" **hola"** Hechizos lanzados por personajes

_**¡Por favor dejen sus comentarios y que me ayuden a mejorar la escritura de la historia! **_

Harry Potter de 10 años se caminarán por una de las calles destruidas de un asentamiento mágico llamado Zierikzee en Países Bajos, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar tener sentimientos de nostalgia porque las calles y edificios destruidos aún con fuego por todo el lugar además de cadáveres tirados por donde quieras le hicimos recordar esos momentos que vivió en la Guerra de Sangre junto a sus chicas en los campos de batalla

Fue por uno de los cadáveres que él tuvo que interrumpir su caminata pues le había llamado la atención cierto tatuaje que tenia en su antebrazo, uno que reconoció perfectamente porque en el pasado había enfrentado y matado a cientos de personas con un tatuaje igual que este cadáver

"Así que Lucius tenia razón" dijo al silencio mientras miraba el símbolo de Voldemort en el cadáver frente a el

Hace aproximadamente 10 días su espía dentro de los Mortifagos Lucius Malfoy le había informado sobre la atención inusual que la Esposa de Voldemort estaba prestando a los eventos de Países Bajos, además de una movilización simbólica de algunos de los Mortifagos más letales que tenían entre sus últimas , así como la "desaparición" de algunos hace tan solo 4 días

Esta información había prendido las alarmas de la cabeza de Harry quien rápidamente había decidido venir al País para tomar el control personal de las Tropas de los Desterrados, así como ver su rendimiento en los campos de batalla, claro que esto era mentira porque en realidad había vamos a investigar si los Mortifagos se buscarán en el país

Y este cadáver lo confirmaba

Pero ... ¿Qué querían los Mortifagos en este país?

La opción más lógica para Harry era el reclutamiento masivo de los Magos Oscuros que aun estaba en el país tratando de hacer una resistencia nada efectivo en contra de sus Desterrados y esto era algo que no le convenia pues el aumento en los números de los Mortifagos era algo inaceptable a sus ojos, por eso debería salir a "jugar a la cacería" cuando escucho que este asentamiento estaba siendo atacado

A los ojos de Harry era hora que el Rey Demonio hiciera su "debut" a los ojos del mundo y era por eso por lo que tenía la decisión de ver aquí solo, bueno no tan solo porque tenían equipos de reacción rápida esperando en caso de que las cosas se descontrolara para el solo

_-Mi Señor, según nuestros Drones la mayor concentración de enemigos se encuentra a 50 km de frente a su posición actual, nuestras Tropas esperan sus órdenes-_ la Voz de la lavanda fue escuchada por la radio del pelinegro quien no dudo en reanudar su caminata mientras notaba más cadáveres de los Mortifagos

"Que están preparados para el combate, pero que nadie se mueva hasta que yo lo ordene" Ordeno Harry mientras tenia una leve sonrisa en rostro

_\- ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer, Harry? -_ Pregunto Flora en un canal privado con una voz de preocupación

"Algo estúpido a los ojos de muchas personas" respondió con humor mientras escuchaba susurrar a la chica algunas cosas que no entendió

_\- ¡Dime que no estás pensando en entrar solo! -_

"Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer"

_\- ¡Harry Potter, no puedo hacer eso! -_

"¿Por qué no puedo?"

_\- ¡Son demasiados para ti! "_

"Detalles, detalles ... además tengo un muy buen plan"

_\- ¡Harry James Potter ... más te vale ...! -_ ya medio grito el azabache cerro el canal de comunicación sabiendo que cuando la volviera a ver en persona estará en grandes problemas, pero ahora eso no le importaba pues era la hora de "estrenar" un nuevo poder que acaba de descubrir hace poco

Extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia delante y cerrándola como si estuviera sujetando algo simplemente dijo:

"Trazar en"

Y con ella una potente luz color azul que ilumina la calle apareció en su mano izquierda solo para los pocos segundos después esta comenzara un extensor de manera vertical hasta alcanzar la altura de 1 metro con 57 centímetros, una vista simple que vio Harry sujetaba una luz dura que comenzaba a tener forma de un arco, finalmente la luz se desvaneció dejando ver a azabache que su mano izquierda sujetaba un hermoso y mortífero Arco color negro con líneas y detalles color dorado

" **Fiendfyre: Flecha"**

Esta vez su amado Fuego Demoniaco apareció en su mano derecha moldeándose tal y como su domador había pedido, dos flechas de Fuego Demoniaco concentrado se encontraban listas para ser utilizadas e incinerar todo lo que su amo quisiera, sin esperar más Harry coloco las fechas y mientras comenzaba a cargarlas conto:

" **Con mi arco y mi flecha pido respetuosamente ...**

Mientras que esto se había puesto en una posición óptima de disparo y comenzaba a apuntar hacia el cielo, seguido de las flechas de fuego podría ser rodadas por una luz verde

... **La protección Divina del Dios del Sol Apolo y Diosa de la Luna Artemisa ...**

Finalmente, una luz verde comenzó a acumularse en la punta de las fechas creando una pequeña esfera de luz con un gran poder devastador que estaba a punto de ser utilizado solo para el propósito por el cual había sido creado

… **Te ofrezco esta Calamidad: ¡Catástrofe de Febo! "**

El disparo de las flechas se concentró con gran poder ocasiono que al momento de que Harry las soltaran una poderosa ventisca a sus espaldas que destruyó los edificios que estaba a punto de colapsar, ignorando esto el azabache miro con una sonrisa sádica como una gran y potente luz verde apareció repentinamente en el cielo oscuro llamando a la atención tanto de los Desterrados como de los Magos Oscuros en el área

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto uno de los Magos Oscuros

"¡¿No atacan ?!" pregunto otro alarmado

"Solo un verdadero estúpido se atreverá a tacarnos cuando estamos completamente a alerta y reunidos" comento con burla otro mientras le daba la espalda a la luz

Si no había hecho tal vez se había dado cuenta como cientos de flechas de fuego se acercaban rápidamente a su posición, tal ves el podría hacer algo para evitar que golpeen, pero como el "hubiera" no existe el y sus compañeros nunca tuvimos la verdadera oportunidad de reaccionar ante el ataque que duro solo segundos

"¡No Atacan!" Grito con desesperación uno de los Magos "afortunados" que sobrevivieron al primer ataque

Los sobrevivientes sin duda vieron como sus alrededores ahora ardían en grandes cantidades de fuego, vieron como sus compañeros y aliados eran quemados vivos sin ninguna posibilidad de evitar, escucharon los gritos de agonía y las suplicas de todos los que los rodaban mientras que una gran impotencia los comenzaba a carcomer

Sin duda para los sobrevivientes este lugar se perdió en el infierno en la tierra

"¡Todos listos y alerta!" Grito un hombre que todos los Magos Oscuros reconocido como miembro de los Mortifagos que ayudan en su lucha contra los Desterrados

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" pregunto una Bruja Oscura

"Manténganse unidos y saldremos de esta" dijo el Mortifago mientras comenzaba a caminar por el lugar donde el Fuego era menos intenso

" **¿Crees que lo permitiré?"**

Los sobrevivientes a ataque se quedarán helados al escuchar esa voz pues la única manera en la que describimos era como Demoniaca con gran todo de frialdad que parecía no pertenecer a este mundo, entonces fue cuando lo vieron ...

La silueta de un hombre adulto comenzó a ser visible entre el fuego alarmando a los magos quienes no dudaron en apuntar sus varitas hacia ese lugar, cuando la figura se hizo más visible muchos comentaban un temblar pues frente a ellos se encontraron un hombre joven pelinegro con un potente brillo de ojos color **"Avada Kedavra", además** desde sus ojos hasta la barbilla habían una línea roja que aparentaba ser llanto de Sangre haciendoque hicieron que los instintos de los Magos gritaran para huir del lugar, finalmente su mano derecha se hayan nivelado alzada y rodeada de fuego listo para ser usado

La batalla no se hizo esperar, Lo Magos Oscuros aterrados y en pánico atacaban con todo lo que tuvieron un miedo "Demonio" que con una gran gracia y astasia esquivaba cada uno de los hechizos que le lanzaban antes de que el contratacaran con sus propios hechizos , mientras esto pasaba, lamente del Rey Demonio se pudo hacer un nuevo plan para implantar aún más miedo en el corazón de sus enemigos

Como resultado de este nuevo plan, Harry simplemente ahora estaba aturdiendo a todos los que se atrevían a atacarlo sin dar oportunidad de sus adversarios de "revivirlos", mientras tanto sus Desterrados miraban en estado de shock la masacre que su líder por si solo llegar a hacer, Flora en cambio miraba con gran fascinación y sadismo el cómo los enemigos caían ante el hombre al que le había jurado su lealtad y su cuerpo dejándose en claro que la decisión que ella y su hermana Hestia habían tenido hace años había sido la correcta

Solo tomo unos minutos que casi todo los Magos Oscuros cayeran dejan solamente en pie al Mortifago que los acompañaba quien fiel a su Maestro se completamente completamente aterrado ante la idea de morir mientras miraba congelado como aquel Demonio se acercaba lentamente hasta donde el se tirado

"¿ **Cuál es tu nombre, insecto?** ", Preguntó el Demonio mientras miraba sádicamente al Mortifago

"AAAAntonin DDDDolohov" respondió con temor en su voz

" **Señor Dolohov, tendrá el privilegio de ser quien le lleve mi mensaje a los imbéciles Mestizos que tienes como maestros** "

"¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ...? ¡" A pesar de que trato de protestar por el insulto a sus maestros que solo se equivocan de arreglar el mundo, Dolohov volvió a callar cuando vio como el Demonio frente a él "moldeaba" el fuego para que se envolviera en su cuello solo segundos antes de que lo alzara unos cuantos centímetros del suelo mientras comenzaba a asfixiarlo

"¡Ellos solos son insectos comparados con mi poder!" con los años de la Segunda Guerra a Harry le había tenido claro que querías que los Mortifagos y su Líder cayeran en trampas bien organizadas tenias que insultarlos de tal modo que te asegura que aparecieran por eso el llamado "Mestizos" a Voldemort y su esposa, a pesar de no estar seguro de esta, pues para un "Sangre Pura" no podría tener un mayor insulto al que se le comparara con lo que ellos creían que eran "inferiores" a ellos

Solo esperaba que esta vez cayeran en el anzuelo pues no estaba muy seguro de como reaccionaria V a ese insulto ya que ella por el momento era una variante desconocida

" **¡Solo hablara cuando yo te lo ordene, estúpido clase baja!** "

"¡SSSi MMMiii LLord!" El tono aterrado con el que el Mortifago contesto hizo que en el rostro de Harry volviera a parecer una sonrisa sádica

" **Desde las profundidades del tártaro, el Rey Demonio se alza con el único propósito de aniquilar al" Huye de la muerte "y al" Manipulador de ajedrez ", comandando a todos aquellos que la sociedad ha ignorado llevándolos al Destierro, quienes no dudaran en aniquilar a todos lo que si interpongan en su camino para regresar el equilibrio al mundo mágico "**

Cuando el Rey Demonio termino de recitar su mensaje no pudo evitar tener que aguantar la risa porque la había dicho de tal modo que tenía una profecía, con esto estaba asegurado que Voldemort la escuchara y la creyera y con lo paranoico que era empezaría a buscar a los relacionados con el mensaje para eliminarlos y "garantizar" su inmortalidad, gracias a eso la "Guerra" entre los Mortifagos y los Desterrados comenzando con el único propósito de desgastar a los primeros pues Harry sabia que todo esa Guerra se pelearía desde las sombras hasta que Voldemort obtuviera un cuerpo

Ahora tenia que esperar lo que sucedería una vez que se entregara el mensaje

De pronto una idea salvaje apareció en su mente, pues sabia que este Mortifago podría daría una copia de sus recuerdos a sus maestros

Y Harry quería causar una buena impresión ... aunque esta impresión le costara unos días en la cama por insuficiencia mágica ...

\- _¡Vale la pena! -_ Análisis de que su rostro adoptara una expresión seria

Sus Desterrados comandados por Flora rápidamente se recuperaron del shock y se acercaron a su líder quien a su vez ordeno la retirada de todas las tropas, esto dio como resultado que Flora cuestionara que pasaría con los Magos que se enfrentan fuera del combate a lo que Harry respondió que los dejaran en donde se encontraban tirados pues tenía un plan para matarlos a todos de un solo golpe

Dos helicópteros Bell-Boeing V-22 Águila pescadora llego minutos después para recoger tropas de los Desterrados y su prisionero, una vez en el aire recibió la orden de parar dejar al que llevaron a Harry Potter una vista perfecta de la base de los Magos Oscuros aun en llamas con los dos soldados a su izquierda que sujetaba fuertemente al Mortifago dejándole ver la misma vista que el

_\- ¡¿ahora que estas planeando Harry?! -_ grito una flora histórica sobre todo por no ir en el mismo helicóptero que el

"Enviar un mensaje claro a mis enemigos" respondió el pelinegro mientras tomaba largar y profundas respiraciones antes de alzar su mano derecha con su dedo índice apuntando con dirección al mar de llamas

**¡Escribe!**

**Fin de las cosas, lobo de hielo, recomiendanme tu aliento**

**Congélalos en un silencio más profundo que la muerte **

**Incluso perecerán los ricos en este mundo cruel **

**Los actos ineludibles de la vida pasa declarados por Dios **

Dolohov y los soldados en Osprey del Rey Demonio miraban embobados como el recitaba este hechizo desconocido y largo y todo esto mientras hacia una de las cosas que el mundo Mágico creía completamente imposible y eso es escribir Runas en el aire con el dedo mientras que estos desprenden un poder mágico completamente aterrador, los demás soldados en el otro águila junto con Flora solo esperaba impacientes lo que el pelinegro estaba a punto de hacer

**Con el fluir del agua hacia abajo, te lleva toda la vida**

**Muéstrame un mundo todavía en pie como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado **

**Muéstrame eterna, belleza última indestructible, inexpugnable**

**Rechazo la comprensión, yo solo busco la perfección **

**¡Que despreciable!**

Durante el apogeo de la Guerra de Sangre, Harry y sus entonces mejores amigos han encontrado un libro de magia oscura en la Mansión Malfoy, este libro por alguna extraña razón ha sido protegido por los mejores hechizos de protección del lado Oscuro y el de Harry lo robo y comenzó a leerlo dándose cuenta de una cosa: los hechizos en el libro eran completamente poderosos hasta el punto de poder cambiar los ecosistemas enteros por lo que incluso los Peores Señores Oscuros que llagaron a existir hacían votos mágicos para nunca usar un hechizo del libro y mantenerlo protegido del mundo

También sabiendo eso a Harry no le importo y termino aprendiendo esta Magia Prohibida que solicitó un sacrificio excesivo de magia del lanzado para usar por lo menos uno, usando uno ahora y que Mortifago entregara la memoria de que el Rey Demonio era capaz de usarlo que el miedo se apodera de Voldemort y lo incitara a hacer estupideces

**La vida reúne, ondulante, apestando, mostrando los horrores de su procreación **

**No lo acepta, no lo entiende**

**Añoro un paisaje de color blanco puro **

**Añoro un hermoso mundo de la muerte **

**Añoro un mundo donde todas las criaturas están enterradas y encerradas **

**Anhelo que todo se detenga, pare, pare **

**¡Cocytus! **

Al terminar de escribir las Runas estas desparecieron y de manera rápida rápidamente un enorme Dragón oriental color blanco puro con ojos color rojo que dio algunas vueltas alrededor de los Osprey sorprendiendo y maravillando a todos los que miraba, una vez hecho esto este Dragón salió disparado hacia la base en llamas y al estrellarse dejo a todos en shock nuevamente pues miraron con miedo y horror como todos los alrededores de la base comenzaban congelarse de manera rápida y sin detenerse en ese lugar, el fuego demoníaco también había sido congelado junto con todo ser vivo alrededor de 20 kilómetros, cuando termino todo en el suelo estaba congelado por completo como si fuera trátese de la era de hielo

Dolohov callo desmallado después de ver el daño hecho por el hechizo del Rey Demonio junto a los varios Desterrados le siguieron mientras que otros solamente se sentaban y susurraban cosas que no se entendían, Harry apostaba que trataban de convencerse que estaban apenas despiertos y que lo que fue real, solo una pequeña cantidad de Desterrados se consideró festejando y diciendo como admiraba lo poderoso que era su Líder

"Dentro de unos 10 minutos dejen a este imbécil en tierra y regresamos a la base" ordeno a uno de los soldados secanos que respondieron simplemente con un "sí, señor" después simplemente se acerco a un asiento y se dejo caer si ceremonias complemente agotado por el hechizo que acaba de usar

"Cuando lleguemos a la base ... llévenme a la enfermería" regresó a decir, pero esta vez no contesto pues todo su alrededor se volvió negro

* * *

Sentir su cuerpo completamente destruido no era en realidad algo nuevo para el Rey Demonio Harry Potter al contrario era raro cuando entraba en una pelea o realizaba un hechizo prohibido que no terminara de ese modo así, aunque no podía abrir sus ojos él sabía que tenía que hacer tarde o temprano y explicarle a Flora y por siguiente a las otras tres chicas que siempre estaba a su lado lo que acaba de hacer para terminar de este modo

Cuando abrió los ojos se tomo con una vista completamente inesperada pues en vez del blanco puro que caracterizaba a los hospitales que visitaba de manera regular, se encontró con una linda vista al cielo azul con algunas bellas nubes blancas que acampanaba, alarmado rápidamente su lanzó en pie para darse cuenta de que había encontrado acostado en el pasto de un bello jardín que rápidamente reconocido

Girando su cuerpo para mirar lo que había detrás de él, se vio mirando algo que en la actualidad lo aterraba con solo pensarlo

Él tenía una espléndida vista del hogar ancestral de los Potter, más concretamente el enorme y bello Palacio Imperial construido en el interior de la Fortaleza Potter

"¿Cómo llego aquí?" se pregunto

Sin mas y temeroso de lo que podría pasar, Harry comenzó a caminar por el jardín para llegar a la entrada del Palacio, mientras hacia esto su mente no dejaba de recordarle la felicidad que vivió en este lugar después de que se caso con sus tres bellas esposas y poco después con los demonios juguetones y bromistas que tenia como hijos, recordando como en su tiempo esta Fortaleza sirvió como recordatorio del inmenso poder que tenia el Rey Demonio y lo que provocaría a sus enemigos si estaban lo suficientemente estúpidos como atacarlos

Con esto en mente no pudo evitar cerrar fuertemente los puños en señal de frustración por lo que vivía actualmente, gracias a despertar en este lugar se dio cuenta cuanto extrañaba a su familia y se prometió que una vez que regrese al Cuartel de los Desterrados el recientemente haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperar a sus esposas a pesar de que sea igual a lo que todavía serían unas niñas

Ellas le habían dejado en claro durante su tiempo que jamás lo hubieran dejado

Así que impulsadas con el único fin que el les creyera hicieron una investigación rigurosa en rituales Oscuros y de Luz hasta que finalmente llegaron a ser lo que obligaron a tomar, si era un ritual Oscuro que se hizo para la esclavitud, pero con el ingenio de sus esposas se las arreglaron para modificarlo y hiciera una sola cosa

Vinculara sus Almas forzando un vínculo entre ellos permitiéndoles saber pensamientos, sentimientos y poder usar el poder de cualquiera del Vinculo en caso de que lo necesiteran, esto según las chicas los poderes mas poderosos de lo que ya eran y ayudaran a la autoestima rota de sus amado Harry aseguró que las tres estarían siempre a su lado

"¿Quién eres tú?" una voz femenina dulce, inocente e infantil lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo detenerse abruptamente, haciendo que sus nervios aumentaran a niveles estratosféricos y haciéndolo recordar por qué el pánico de aparecer en la Fortaleza

Harry Potter podría hacer muchas cosas y ser el héroe que todos esperaban que fuera, pero desde que llegué a esta Dimensión solo había una cosa que realmente era lo aterrador y era el encuentro con su mayor deseo en la infancia: Sus Padres y ahora afectados Hermanas, le aterraba que ellos no lo quisieran y solo lo vieran como un estorbo para la "Niña que vivo", le aterraba que ellos lo amaran y el no supiera como devolver esos sentimientos por crecer sin ellos, le aterraba que podría medir la pata y hacer que lo odiaran

Latamente giro su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo donde había sido el origen de aquella voz y nuevamente se congelo sin saber que hacer cuando viola una hermosa niña de su edad de cabello azabache y ojos color avellana con un bello rostro que era la casi la copia exacta de la madre que tanto ansiaba conocer desde que tenia memoria

La niña en cambio lo "escaneo" de pies a cabeza durante uno segundos, solo para después regalarle la sonrisa mas grande y hermosa que el Rey Demonio había visto en su vida, para cuando el reacciono aquella niña se abrazó fuertemente mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho

"¡Eres Harry! ¡Eres mi hermano Harry! ¿Verdad?" el mencionado ni siquiera tenía que responder pues sabia que era no era pregunta sino una afirmación que estaba cien por ciento correcto

"KKassandra" susurro el pelinegro mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de su hermana abrazando mas fuerte

Parecía que el susurro de su nombre era lo único que necesitó la niña para romperse porque rápidamente comenzó a llorar mientras apretaba más fuerte a su hermano, Harry solo la imitaba porque de algún modo lo que era necesario tener una hermana en sus brazos y nunca soltarla, era como aquel impulso que lo llevo a abrazar por tiempo indefinido a Navi cuando se presentó a él, pero a la vez identificó un sentimiento diferente pues tenerla en sus brazos lo hizo sentir como si tuviera un uno de sus tres esposas a las que nunca deben dejar de ir sumado a eso tenían un Vínculo igual al que tenían con tres días después del Ritual

_\- ¿por qué? -_ pienso mientras se adaptaba a este nuevo Vinculo en su ser

"Mamá y Papá ... siempre hablan de ti ... Hablan de como debió haber crecido ... con nosotros y lo mucho que podríamos hacer los dos juntos", susurro Kassandra mientras calmaba sus sollozos, pero aun sin apartar su rostro el pecho de su hermano

"el Abuelo y la Abuela ... siempre hablan de ... como serio entrenado ... Para ser un Potter digno ... Canuto y Lunatico hablan ... sobre cómo hacernos Merodeadores ... para molestar a Quejicus cuando ... fuéramos a Hogwarts"

Acabando de decir eso, Kassandra nuevamente se rompió en sollozos en los brazos de su hermano perdido mientras que este continuaba debatiéndose internamente que hacer para que la niña en sus brazos dejara de llorar

"Kassandra ... ¿sabes quién fue el que me separó de ustedes?" preguntándose mientras obligaba a la niña a separarse de su pecho para verlo a los ojos

"¡Si! Un anciano verde que teme el poder de los Gemelos del Destino" respondió con rapidez la niña

"¿Gemelos del Destino?" pegunto el azabache pues era la primera vez que escuchaba ese termino

"Realmente no se mucho hermano, escuche a Papá y Mamá decir que la única razón por la que nos separó fue porque anciano tenia miedo de lo que podríamos llegar a hacer juntos porque nuestro poder es muy fuerte incluso para él, se que el abuelo tiene a toda la casa Potter y sus Vasallos buscando información sobre eso "respondió mientras que ambos se separaron y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia el jardín donde apareció Harry por primera vez

"¿Qué me puede contar de los Vasallos de la Casa Potter?"

"Los Vasallos Potter están conformados por la Casa Weasley quienes tienen un gran talento para el campo de los Rompedores de Maldiciones, Cuidadores de Dragones y el Quidditch, aunque últimamente el Señor actual está muy bien versado en la Política, Las Familias Ross y Prince tienen un gran talento para todas las artes del Duelo y la Guerra, sirvieron competitivamente en el ejercito Potter y periódicamente llagan a posiciones de gran poder dentro del ejército, finalmente la Familia Scamander quienes son Magos naturistas con gran poder político en el mundo mágico "

Cuando la niña termino de hablar, vio como su amado hermano se sentó acostado en el césped del jardín ara contemplar el cielo y lo que ella acababa de decirle, sin más ella rápidamente copio al Azabache y se acostó junto a él y durante unos momentos en un gran conflicto mental ella lentamente se acerco a el hasta poder acurrucarse acostando su cabeza cómodamente en su pecho

"¿Ejercito Potter?" Pregunte Harry mientras que inconscientemente también se acurrucaba y abrazaba amorosamente a su hermana pasando sus brazos por su cintura nuevamente

"¡Si! La Familia Potter siempre se ha identificado por tener un ejercito a su entera disposición haciéndonos una de las Familias más peligrosas del Mundo Mágico, lamentablemente el ejercito se encuentra siendo aun reconstruido porque según el abuelo fue diezmado por las fuerzas de Grindelwald y posteriormente las de Voldemort "

_-junto con lo de las Vasallos, eso era otra cosa que no conocía de mi Familia ... ella mencionao un anciano verde ... ¿aun seguirán a Dumbledore? -_ considerado detenidamente mientras que con su mano derecha hacia círculos en espalda de Kassandra que parecía estar en el cielo por el contacto que tenia con su amado Harry

"Kassandra ... ¿sabes quién es Albus Dumbledore?"

"El responsable que estarás separado de nuestra Familia y de mí, el anciano que es el enemigo número uno de la Familia Potter-Black y sus Vasallos jurados"

"¿Enemigo?"

"No lo se con detalles, pero se que algo le hizo a Mamá y Papá para que fueras separado de nosotros, desde entonces el Abuelo declaró una enemistad con la ante todo el Gobierno Británico Mágico

¡Ahora la mente de Harry trabaja a mil por segundo! Si los Potter salieron del control del anciano verde, como lo llamaba su hermosa hermana, significaba que podrían hacer movimientos para que ellos y todos sus Vasallos estuvieran bajo el estandarte de los Desterrados, sumados a los de que tenia la Familia Black por ser Sirius la cabeza de la Familia significaba aún más poder político y económico para los Desterrados y muchos problemas para sus enemigos

Sin poder resistir mucho, el azabache le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios a la niña haciéndola sonrojar mientras susurraba algunas pablaras que no podía entender bien, deja a un lado eso el Rey Demonio obligo a su hermana a separase del y mientras estaba sentado, el volumen hacia ella y con un rostro lleno de seriedad dijo

"Kassandra ... necesito que haya algo por mí de urgencia"

"¡Hare lo que sea hermano de mar!"

"Dile a Lord Potter y Lord Black que Harry James Potter Heredero de las Casas más Antiguas y Nobles de Potter y Black, Señor de las Casas Pendragon, Peverell, Von Einzbern e Istari solicita una audiencia con ellos y sus Vasallos lo más rápido posible, la reunión se llevara a cabo en los Cuarteles de los Desterrados "

"entonces se los diré Harry ... pero ... ¿Dónde se encuentra ese lugar?" pregunto inocentemente la niña que a la vista de Harry solo la hacia ver mas adorable

"No te preocupes, ahora que se donde se encuentra una lechuza llegaran con los trasladores para todos"

Con esta nueva información Harry podrá modificar algunos planos ya establecidos para los Potter, pero no importaba, con el apoyo de ellos tendrá suficiente poder para hacer que los Desterrados se conviertan en una fuerza para tener en cuenta, los ejércitos Potter solo aumentará el número de los soldados Desterrados y las posibilidades de salir con vida de los futuros encuentros con los enemigos

Con todas estas piezas moviéndose a su favor, llego a un acuerdo

Era hora que Pansy, Susan y Daphne entraran al juego


End file.
